Jaune Arc Multiverse Madness
by Ozymandias777
Summary: Inspired by the many other reaction fanfictions, this one is mine. It has multiverse Jaune Arcs, reactions from the cast, and a whole lot of hijinks. Characters will be from Vol 2-3, but others from later volumes will be brought in. Enjoy and have fun. Rated M for safety.
1. Intro

**Good morning, afternoon, evening, or whatever time it is to the poor unfortunate sap who decided to choose and read this. After reading a few stories like these all focusing on Jaune and alternative realities (ex: The Infinite Realities of Jaune Arc by Genital Warthunder, Arcs of the Multiverse by King-Mac-11, Into the Arc-hive by animegamer89, and Jaune Arc's Multiverse by LazerWolf1) I wanted to try my own hand at it. It's going to have a whole bunch of stuff ranging from anime to games to even musicals, cuz why not? So sit back, relax, and enjoy (hopefully). **

**P.S I do not own RWBY, any of the characters within the show, or anything within this story except for my O.C. Please do not sue me. **

In a movie theater with a tasteful modern interior and a red curtain, a man with a literal blank face dressed in a Victorian-esque style suit was examining his pocketwatch closely, watching the second hand tick away, before he closed it. Then a loud _pop_ accompanied with a flash of light filled the theater, revealing a dogpile of individuals. The man looked at the group and was pleased to see that the correct people were present and clapped his hands to gain their attention.

"Greetings all, my name is Ozymandias or Ozy for short and let me say that it is my pleasure to meet each and every one of you. You do not need to introduce yourselves, for I already know who each of you are. Team RWBY consisting of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and team JNPR with Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Rien."

The young huntresses and lone hunter quickly went into their battle stance, before realizing that they were missing their weapons. Yang's eyes flashed red and she yelled, "Where are we at and where are our weapons?"

The man held up his hands in a sign of surrender and replied, "To answer the first question, all of you are in a nexus realm of sorts, outside of time and space, linking to countless other universes and timelines. Second, all of your weapons are back at Beacon in your personal lockers, safe and sound. I assure you that you will not be harmed and that my intentions are nothing but altruistic."

Hearing these words, the hunters-in-training relaxed and began to observe their surroundings. Pyrrha, however, noticed the fact that Jaune was not present and asked in worry, "I'm sorry, but before I was brought here, Jaune and I were training, but he isn't here. Is he safe?"

"Do not worry Miss Nikos, Jaune is perfectly safe. In fact, he is the reason why I have brought all of you here today."

Weiss folded her arms and scoffed, "Really? Why Jaune?"

"Well, first off, does anyone here know about the multiverse theory?" He looked around and saw that no one had a clue. "Okay then, nobody does. The theory is that our actions and choices create universes, with a new universe created where we would have performed the other or opposite action. This, in turns, leads to an infinite number of universes, some which are so similar to your own that there is only a minuscule difference to others that you could not recognize. Jaune Arc, for whatever reason, is a central figure in a large majority of these universes and plays a variety of roles."

Nora bounced up and down, raising her hand while trying to grab the man's attention. "DoyoumeanthatJaunecouldbeaslothinoneoftheseuniverses!"

Ozymandias could only blink a few times. "I beg your pardon?"

Ren, being the calm caretaker that he is, grabbed Nora's hand and put his other hand on her shoulder to calm her. "She just wanted to know if Jaune could be a sloth in one reality."

"I suppose so. It's quite possible. However, this is a good time to give you all a warning. Some versions of Jaune will be downright evil, while others will be truly heroic. But no matter what, please remember that this isn't your Jaune Arc."

Everyone nodded their heads, promising not to let what they were about to see influence their own opinion of the dorky blonde knight. Although everyone could not see Jaune being pure evil or wicked, it wasn't possible. Weiss looked at Ozymandias and walked up to him.

"I know why we are here, and I know that you do not mean us any harm, but what are you then?"

Ozymandias rubbed his chin, before speaking. "It is somewhat hard to explain, but essentially I am a being from a higher dimension, which allows me to see and interact with this dimension as I see fit. I'm somewhat akin to a god, but I try to not do anything wacky or disastrous. There are other similar beings like myself and we prefer to call ourselves authors or writers. Well, the ones without a giant ego."

Weiss rubbed at her temples and sighed, still trying to come to terms with the situation. "This is a waste of my time."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't know. It sounds like a good time to me. We get to watch alternate universes! It's pretty exciting! What about you, Blake?"

Blake, who was thinking about what their host had said, had a small smile. "It does seem interesting. Plus, if Jaune is central to these universes, then that most likely means that we are featured as well in some way. I'd like to see how I am in a different universe."

Yang pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yeah. Can't wait to see my other awesome selves! I bet that they're all Yang-tastic!" Her pun caused her team to groan at her again.

Team RWBY and NPR sat down in the leather movie recliners, getting into a comfortable position and enjoying the aesthetic of the theater. Ozymandias walked up to the red curtain and asked if anyone needed any food or drink.

Nora and Ruby raised their hands. "I want popcorn!"

"I want chocolate chip cookies!"

With a smile, he snapped his fingers and a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies appeared on Ruby's lap and an extra large bag of popcorn on Nora's. "If no one else needs anything, are we free to continue?"

With silence as his answer, he pulled back the red curtain, revealing the movie screen which slowly began to turn on.

**The scene opened with a large old fashioned mansion standing proudly against the raging thunderstorm. It then shifted to a person holding a candlestick, the flames giving his face some light. **

**This was Jaune Jonathan Arc, son of Nicholas Arc and heir to the Arc family, and often called JoJo. He was dressed in a grey padded shirt and pants with gloves and boots. His face was stern and his eyes held a deep well of determination. And here he was far more muscular and broader, his clothes highlighting his larger than life figure. **

"Dang, look at Vomit Boy. He's been hitting the gym. The guy's a hunk here" Yang flirtatiously said.

Pyrrha was swooning at seeing Jaune so muscular and strong. Her face was turning as red as her hair.

**He spoke loudly, "You're a poisoner, Cardin Winchester. I have all the proof I require and then some." **

**Another figure was shown. It was Cardin Winchester, although different in his appearance. He is dressed in a flamboyant purple cape with large feathers sticking out, and his left arm was a sling. His hair was longer, his eyes more sinister, and on his left ear were three moles aligned. After hearing Jaune's words, a quick expression of shock was replaced with a growl that escaped his scowl. "He has found his proof, so be it. This moment has been a long time coming, JoJo." **

Pyrrha bit her lip and clenched her fists. "This Cardin is nothing like the one that we know. From what Jaune has said, he attempted to kill someone."

Yang spoke up, "Yeah, no kidding. Cardin is a bully, but he hasn't tried to kill anyone though. This one is way more messed up."

Ruby, however, was more curious about other things. "Why do they sound funny? And what's with their clothes?"

Ozymandias answered quickly. "You see Miss Rose. This version of Jaune takes place in the past, about 150 years or so, so their accent and dress are different compared to your time."

**Jaune placed the candlestick on a table, continuing his conversation with Cardin. "I tracked down the antidote. Father took it moments ago. Cardin, this pains me greatly. For years, you were my brother, and now, I have no recourse but to turn you in. I'm sorry, really." **

"Wait! They're brothers in this universe! And Cardin tried to kill Jaune's dad!" yelled out all of Team RWBY.

"But why though? And how did Cardin become Jaune's brother?" Yang asked.

**Cardin turned away from Jaune, and sat down in a chair, sighing loudly. "Even now, you show sympathy. JoJo, I've been a devil but grant me this one wish." Cardin looked up to Jaune, his eyes full of sorrow. He pleaded, "Allow me to do the right thing for once in my life and turn myself in." **

"Don't fall for it Jauney!" yelled Nora. 

"Is Cardin actually apologizing? He can't be" thought Yang.

**Jaune was shocked at Cardin's words. He thought to himself, "What's this? I thought that once I confronted him, he'd fight me tooth and nail like a cornered beast." **

**However, within the mind of Cardin, were thoughts full of hatred and bitterness. "JoJo, you should be dead in a gutter right now. I must distract him long enough for the knife and mask to find their mark." **

"Mask? How does a mask fit within Cardin's plans? It seems strange to include it, as well as pairing it with a knife" pondered Weiss.

**Cardin looked towards Jaune. He pleaded and cried tears. "My wicked deeds wore me away. The poverty I knew as a child ate away my moral compass until gree was all that remained. I'm the lowest of the low. Your father took me in off the street, and I repaid his kindess with poison. The only reason I cam back was to surrender myself. If I'd wanted to flee, you never would've laid eyes on me again." **

Ren commented, "Despite knowing that his words are false, this Cardin seems to be far more charismatic than ours. His performance is quite believable."

Blake could not help but draw comparisons between the Cardin that she was seeing and Adam. How both of them were only pretending to actually care for others. That both were monsters in disguise.

**Jaune looked convinced at Cardin's performance, however a new voice interrupted the conversation. "Look alive, Master Arc" came the voice from the shadows. **

**The figure lit a match, revealing it to be Roman Torchwick, leaning against a column. He spoke casually towards the two. "He's trying to lure you in, like as not." **

"TORCHWICK!" gasped all of Team RWBY. They were all confused at why Roman Torchwick, a notorious criminal, was helping Jaune.

"Now, I'm really lost. Evil Cardin, buff Jaune, and good Roman!" cried out Ruby. Yang patted her sister's head. "He's about to explain why soon enough, don't overthink things too much Rubes."

**Roman was dressed in his usual outfit, although his hair was slightly longer in the back and there was a scar going across his nose onto the left side of his face. "Right now, you're probably wondering who I am. Allow me to elucidate ya." **

**He pressed his fist to his chest, and held his head up high. "The name is Roman Torchwick. I had a hunch that Jaune's run of trouble might not be done, so I followed him back home. I like you Jaune, so I'm gonna offer up this little tidbit pro bono." **

"**Living in the gutter, you learn to spot lowlifes pretty quick, if you want to see tomorrow. I've trained my nose to sort out the bad ones from the good just from a sniff." He turned to Cardin, who was shaking slightly in anger. "This fella reeks of brimstone and blood, worse than anyone I've ever laid eyes on!" **

Ruby was enjoying the scene, although she had to hold in her laughter from hearing Roman's accent. "He sounds so funny!" she giggled to herself.

Even Weiss had to admit that despite the tension of the scene, hearing Roman Torchwick with a less refined and postured voice, was somewhat comical.

**Roman kicked the candlestick past Cardin's head. He yelled out, "He is pure evil, right down to his very bones! Is he a victim of circumstance, you're wondering? Not on your life! He's been evil since he drew his first breath!" Roman pointed to Cardin, who sat in his chair, lightning flashing ominously. **

Weiss reclined her chair, "I understand that Cardin is meant to be evil, but isn't that taking it a bit too far? Seems overly dramatic"

Blake who was the expert on dramatic storytelling disagreed. "It may seem so, but we haven't seen that much yet. It's meant to establish just how villainous a character is."

Yang smirked and teased, "Is that how it happens in your porn, Blake?"

"I have no comment"

**After Roman tossed out the shopkeeper who sold the poison to Cardin, a fake wall fell down, revealing a weakened Nicholas Arc who was accompanied by Ironwood and some police officers. Nicholas Arc looked like a slimmer version of Jaune only with more facial hair.**

**The Arc family head looked sadly upon at Cardin and spoke. "You break my heart. Why, Cardin? From the day you arrived, I've loved you as though you were my own son." **

For everyone in the audience, they held mixed emotions. Ruby and Yang hoped never to see the same kind of anguish that Jaune's father face held on their dad's. Especially after what happened with Summer and Raven.

Blake was afraid that if she returned to Menagerie, her own father would look upon the same way. Disappointed in her actions and the fact that she abandoned him and her mother.

Weiss was conflicted. She was saddened at the scene before her, yet she somewhat wished that her own father could feel the same way. She would be able to feel some form of love from her father at long last.

Ren was quiet. He was wondering if his own father would be proud of his actions, or if he would be disappointed. Nora placed her hands on top of his, gently squeezing them, trying to give him some support.

Pyrrha knew that her father loved her. But she also afraid of returning back to her parents, to Mistral. She had a responsibility to her parents, to her family name, and yet she chose to go to Beacon instead of Haven, as many of her ancestors had done.

**Nicholas turns away as Cardin lifts his hands up to be cuffed. Cardin speaks with Jaune, luring him in with his words. "This fall from grace has taught me well. However one my scheme and dissemble, my downfall this night is part of the human condition. A condition I now quit." **

Yang leaned back and smirked. "He's going to attack Vomit Boy right now. That was his cue."

**Cardin pulled out a stone mask from behind him, clutching it high in the air. His cast on his other arm was cut away, revealing a hidden knife. "Help me shed this mortal skin!" **

Pyrrha cried out for Jaune. "Watch out Jaune! Dodge to the right!"

Ruby asked Yang, "How did you know that he was about to attack?"

Yang just shrugged, "Eh, classic bad guy cliche. Say something foreshadowing or ominous before attacking. It would be a _crime_ not to."

Weiss groaned at another of her puns. "But what does he mean by shedding his mortal skin? How does that mask fit into all this?"

Nora gaspsed loudly, "Ohhhhhhhh! Maybe Cardin's going to turn into some kind of Grimm!"

**Cardin threw the knife at Jaune, who stood in shock. The knife pierced the body not of Jaune, but of Nicholas Arc. Cackling evilly, Cardin put on the stone mask, and with the blood of the Arc patriarch upon his hands, he activated it. The mask lit up brightly, with the mask producing multiple spikes that dug into his brain, and causing him to laugh maniacally. **

"Oh no! Jaune's father is still dying despite his effort" gasped Ruby.

Nora, however, had to held back in her seat by Ren. She was yelling about breaking Cardin's legs and crushing his arms the next time she saw him.

**Ironwood commanded his troops to fire at Cardin, who received multiple rounds into his body, sending him flying out of the window, dead. Nicholas Arc was held in Jaune's arms, his last moments apologizing for being so hard on him and explaining what happened between him and Cardin's father, and how it led to these tragic events. **

**Nicholas Arc's hand dropped from his son's face, his soul passing on. Ironwood and his officers cried out in shame for the loss of such a noble man, but Torchwick denied it. "You're wrong! All that was good in that man, he passed it along to Jaune, every bit of it! You can be sure. JoJo's gonna live an upright life, using what his father gave him!" He pointed to Jaune, who was crying tears yet held a face of fortitude for the future. **

The hunter/huntresses in training were tearing up a bit at hearing Torchwick's words. They were all touched by the scene and despite the tragedy that just happened, the optimism shown overpowered their sadness.

Pyrrha, especially, was moved. She thought of all the qualities that Jaune possessed and knew that in both universes, they held the same heart. Both held the same kindness and purity within, with a strong will that moved forward to his dreams.

**Torchwick turned away from Jaune, towards the broken window, but quickly noticed that the corpse of Cardin was missing! The rain poured outside, with only the stone mask present on the ground. Torchwick ran away from the window, and tried to warn Ironwood. But Ironwood's head was decapitated from his body, revealing it to be Cardin who killed him! **

"What! That's impossible! He got shot multiple times and he doesn't have any aura in this universe!" yelled out Yang.

Weiss looked alarmed at what happened. "That mask! It must have done something to him! That was his plan after all!"

Team (J)NPR sat in silence, trying to understand what happened. No one on the team liked Cardin before, and certainly could not help but loathe him now.

**Cardin slowly walked towards Jaune and the officers, confident in his approach. Jaune quickly grabbed a pistol and aimed it at directly at Cardin, but it was Torchwick who fired the shot. The bullet went directly into Cardin's forehead, with the hole still visible, yet he stood there unfazed. **

Just like the Torchwick and Jaune, everyone in the theater were shocked as well. They all saw the bullet go directly into his head, yet Cardin stood unaffected.

"What the? First, he dies, then he comes back to life, and now he can't be killed! How is this possible!" cried out Yang.

Ren and Weiss were both thinking about how Cardin could still stand. "Maybe it's because he has some sort of regenerative ability?" asked Weiss.

"Perhaps, or it could be that Cardin no longer needs any internal organs to fucntion?" responded Weiss.

Nora bounced in her seat, "He's a zombie then Renny! It's zombie Cardin!"

"I don't think so Nora"

**The battle continued on the screen, with Cardin killing the rest of the police officers by flinging them into each other, and breaking Torchwick's arm. Jaune grabbed a spear from a nearby suit of armor, and used it to kill the officer that was transformed by Cardin. Cardin then jumped down from the ceiling towards Jaune, catching the spear through his hand, mocking Jaune as he struggled in vain. **

Pyrrha watched on with her fists clenched, praying that Jaune would be able to beat Cardin and put an end to this madness.

Yang wolf-whistled loudly, "I know it's a bad time, but look at Jaune here. He certainly didn't skip arm day. Mama likes what she sees!"

Ruby and Weiss could only sigh at hearing their teammates reaction, especially during a dire situation like Jaune's.

**Cardin bent the spear, and snapped it into two, with the spearhead digging into Jaune's shoulder. He then dropped down to the floor and called out for Jaune. "On your feet insect. I've yet to gauge the full extent of my new powers, so let's play a little longer, shall we?" He turned to find Jaune missing, and looked around spotting a light underneath a curtain. **

**Cardin approached the curtain, only for it to be dropped on him light ablaze. In the midst of the flames, were Jaune and Roman, who held a lamp in his arms. "No one's immortal, not even you" declared Jaune. **

"Yeah go our Fearless Leader! Break his legs!" cheered on Nora with Ren smiling along.

Pyrrha watched in admiration at seeing Jaune's spirit, unbowed even to Cardin's newfound powers.

Ruby pumped her fists in the air, "Kick his butt Jaune! We believe in you!"

**Cardin arose from the flames, his body entirely on fire. However, even then, the flames were not enough to defeat him, his body healing him faster the flames could as Torchwick observed. **

**Jaune tossed Roman away from him, with the lamp breaking upon the floor, spreading the flames. Jaune picked up one of the swords hanging on the wall, ordering Roman, "Just get to safety Torchwick. If Cardin wants a fight, I mean to give him one." **

**Jaune stabbed the sword into the ground and used it as a spring to leap to the upper floor of the mansion. He turned to Cardin, and taunted for him to come get him. "I'm waiting for you Cardin."**

**Torchwick tried to cry out to Jaune, but was pushed outside by an explosion. Cardin put out the flames on him, and walked to the wall, and then proceeded to slowly stomp his way up. "I'll drain you dry, and your blood will help me mend from this little adventure." **

Nora gasped out loud and grabbed Ren by the shoulders, shaking him. "He's a vampire Ren! A vampire! That's what he is!"

Ruby and Yang also gasped, finally realizing what Cardin had become. Weiss grumbled to herself for being stuck with the two sisters. She had figured it out some time ago.

Blake was more confused on how Cardin was able to walk up a wall and stay upright. It made no sense to her.

"**In your haste to flee from me, all you have done is guaranteed your doom. You will be consumed tonight, by the inferno below or by me" yelled out Cardin as he trudged up the wall, with the flames growing ever higher below him. **

**Jaune walked up the stairs of the mansion, ascending to the roof. He waited for Cardin, who jumped up right behind him, only to have to quickly block a powerful kick from the vampire. **

**A short sequence flashed upon the screen, showing snippets of Jaune's Arc life, which had been plagued by Cardin, who had killed his dog, had hurt the virtue of Pyrrha, who had killed his father. "My lonely youth. My time with Cardin. You did me wrong time and time again, so now I'll settle the score" said Jaune, pushing himself up to face his former brother again. **

Team RWBY and JNPR were silent at finding out the small bit of information. Jaune, who was fighting against a foe with little odds of success, and had a noble and kind soul, had to endure Cardin's heinous actions for years.

Ruby and Yang were aghast at hearing the fact that Cardin had killed both Jaune's dog and his father. They both knew that people like this version of Cardin existed in the world, but the fact that this Cardin hurt Jaune so badly, and yet Jaune still had enough kindness to be merciful to him, was astounding.

Weiss knew the pain of having a lonely childhood; of having to live up to extreme standards, and being forced to grow up with little kindness. Yet she was grateful that she did not have to suffer what this version of Jaune had to endure, it made her father look tame in comparison.

Blake thought of her own childhood and the discrimination and pain that she had felt when rallying with the White Fang. However, when life became difficult, she had friends and family to turn to. This version of Jaune did not, and was forced to bear his pain alone.

Pyrrha held mixed emotions at what she saw. She was beyond happy that this version of Jaune apparently loved her and actually told her how he felt. But the fact that Cardin had to ruin it, and tried to take away Jaune's happiness again, made her want to beat him with his own club.

Ren and Nora had seen both the good and bad of humanity. They had been given help and charity by others, while also being turned away and seen as unwanted. But never had they seen such a terrible person that was Cardin.

**Torchwick looked upon the burning mansion, talking to himself. "The longer the fire burns, the hotter it gets, and Jojo knows it. He means to use the mansion as a funeral pyre and burn the devil faster than he replenish himself. And now that the house is hot enough, he's gonna knock him back in. JOJO!" **

**Jaune launches himself at Cardin, pushing them through the wall, into the burning mansion. The two fall with Jaune's arm locked tightly around Cardin's waist. "We go to the flames together, Cardin! I'll gladly die if it means an end to your evil!" yelled Jaune. **

**Cardin knees Jaune in his chest, breaking his hold. He then punches his hand into the wall, holding himself there. As Jaune falls into the fiery abyss, he declares, "Blacken and burn among the bones of your damnable father, JoJo!"**

"Noooo!" cried out Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora.

Yang and the others sat in silence, hoping that Jaune would find some way to escape. Cardin couldn't be allowed to escape, not after what he did!

**As Jaune fell screaming, he saw the spearhead fall alongside with him. He quickly plunged it into the wall and with one hand, flipped himself so that his foot was on it. **

"I have to say that was pretty impressive. Don't think I could do that as well as he did. Jaune really does have some amazing strength here, even without any aura" commented Yang.

Pyrrha and Ruby were just happy to see that some good luck was on Jaune's side for once, and that he was safe for now.

Nora was hugging Ren tightly, "He's alive! Our fearless leader is going to be okay!"

"Nora, my ribs. I think you're squeezing my ribs."

Weiss thought about Jaune's plan and to admit, it was the best he could for the circumstances. "Despite his annoying qualities, Jaune is a rather capable strategist. Seems like both versions have a quick mind."

**Jaune sprung from the spearhead, trying to grab Cardin's leg, only to fall short. He quickly undid his belt, and used it like a lasso, looping it around Cardin's leg. He pulled the belt back, making Cardin fall with him. "There's no escape, Cardin. You brought this doom upon yourself."**

"**This is the knife you used to kill my father," Jaune pulled out the same knife that Cardin used, and stabbed him with it. "So as you did to the man who raised up both, I now do unto you!" **

**Cardin screamed in pain, and tried to break from Jaune's grasp again, only to find that he was trapped. "So be it, JoJo. Consign us both unto the flames. But perish knowing I will survive this moment. For everything you have done, even this inferno cannot destroy me!" Cardin yelled out triumphantly. **

Once again, the huntresses and sole hunter watched in anxiety as Jaune and Cardin fell into the flames together.

Yang held Ruby into her arms, knowing that Ruby needed some support as she saw her first friend go to his apparent death once again.

Pyrrha had clenched her armrests, bending them slightly, her fear for Jaune rising for the fourth time in a row. "I believe in you Jaune. Don't fall now!"

Nora squeezed Ren's face to her bosom, watching in terror. "Go Jaune! Break Cardin's legs and his life!"

**Jaune kicked the wall, putting Cardin directly in the path of the statue of the Arc family's guardian angel. Cardin was impaled upon the statue's spear, screaming in terror and in defeat. He was lit ablaze, and in the final moments, he yelled out in agony. "JoJo! I had such plans for this world! Such plans…" **

**Jaune fell to the ground outside of his burning home, tired but triumphant. Torchwick ran to him and held him in his arms, crying tears of happiness. "JoJo bested him!" he yelled into the nighttime sky. **

The screen stopped and faded to black, ending the show. Ozymandias looked towards his audience, and asked, "So what are your final thoughts about seeing this universe?"

Pyrrha answered first. "It was amazing to see Jaune so heroic, but perhaps it could not play with my emotions so much. I'm sorry if that's too critical."

Ruby agreed with Pyrrha. "It was totally cool to see Jaune beat Cardin like that. But did it have to make me think he was going to die so often? It felt like someone ate the last cookie, only to find another one."

Nora waved her hand, trying to grab the host's attention. "I...loved it! So much action! So much sadness! There was even magic! I want another one! But with a sloth. Or pancakes!"

"It was certainly an interesting experience. I never thought that Jaune would be able to win that battle, but I'm impressed by his determination" commented Weiss.

Yang put her hands behind her head. "Absolutely! It was the perfect action movie! Muscles! Explosions! Big boss! Moving death scene! Too bad, I didn't see me in there though. I bet I would be on fire up there. Eh, eh?"

Blake groaned at her partners' pun. "It certainly was moving. A tragic tale of a kind soul forced to kill the man he calls brother."

Ren rubbing his head and his ribs nodded his head. "The story is a tragic yet ultimately heroric one. And believe that Jaune would be proud of seeing himself like that."

Ozymandias clapped his hands. "Well, I'm glad to hear that all of you enjoyed it. The next one that we will watch is from a similar universe, although about 50 years into the future. Also, I have decided to bring some more guests, just so that more people can form an opinion." 

Having said that, he opens his stopwatch again, and as the second-hand reaches the top once more, a door appears and out steps Prof Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Ironwood, Qrow Branwen, and Raven Branwen. All of them look confused at where they were.

(Insert another explanation and talking)

Prof Ozpin sipped his coffee, thinking about what he heard. "Hmmmm, so these parallel universes all feature Mister Arc. I knew that boy had potential."

Glynda and Ironwood looked at each other and sighed. "It looks like we're going to be staying then" Glynda said tiredly.

Qrow was busy playing with Ruby, while trying to sneak glances towards his sister and niece. "Eh, doesn't matter that much to me. Sounds like some good downtime."

Raven walked away from the main group, choosing to find a seat away from them all. She ignored the looks that her brother and daughter were giving her. Neither one had proven themselves to her, so both were unimportant in her eyes.

Yang's eyes were red as she stared angrily at the woman who gave birth to her. She felt furious and wanted to go up and prove that she was strong enough until Blake put her hand on her shoulder.

However, in the back of the theater, was another door that let out Cinder Fall and her two lackeys, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. A copy of Ozymandias appeared before them and explained the situation to them and ordered them to sit in the back. "Do not cause any trouble and stay away from the others, or else. I'll leave it at that."

Cinder sat down, thinking about the multiverse theory. She thought quietly, with neither of her minions daring to interrupt her. "Emerald. Mercury. We are going to stay here and try and find any useful information. There's bound to be something in these universes that can help us. So listen to what that author instructed. If you do not, you'll have to face my wrath as well."

Mercury and Emerald quickly nodded and sat to the left of her, trying to get comfortable. Mercury thought this was kinda lame, but it beat having to deal with any White Fang idiots. Emerald agreed with Cinder's logic and found no fault in her plan.

Ozymandias looked around and took any orders for any food or drinks and waited for everyone to be comfortable. "Everyone ready? Okay then, roll the next clip please." The screen flashed on and began to count down before the theater's lights slowly dimmed down.

**Author's Notes: So this is the first chapter. I plan on doing some more. I have them planned out, but if there are enough requests or if one request piques my interest, I'll do that one instead. I also wish to apologize if this chapter is too lengthy and doesn't have enough reaction. Still trying to get the hang of this. But I hope that you all enjoy this, and please give me any feedback. **

**P.S Can any of you guess what the next chapter is going to be? I hinted to it. **


	2. Like a Bubble

**Wow, I'm honestly surprised that people liked the first chapter. Go me! But in all seriousness, thank you all for the suggestions. I'm not going to do them all, but I am going to do a few of them, so again, thank you for all the great ideas. **

**Siegnir: Thanks for the comment. And don't worry, I had the exact same idea. **

**SomberFlight: Thank you for the comment, and I agree with you. I like seeing Jaune get a girl or two, but it does get tiring/boring to see almost all the females fall for him. There will be different ships present in the AU's, but only two or three girls in the audience will actually have any romantic feelings for him. **

**X3runner: I planned the first 5 chapters to cover all the JoJo anime, so I hope you'll enjoy them. And people will start arguing once a more anti-hero Jaune is shown. Heroic Jaune is supported by all, except the bad guys. **

**Oro03910: The idea is cool, and I'll see what I can do with it. I'm thinking of an Old Man Arc scenario, modeled after the Wolverine: Old Man Logan comic. **

**King-Of-Gods: I will be doing a three-part reaction to the Tournament of Power from Dragon Ball Super, and I will do scenes from the Dark Knight and the Dark Knight Rises.**

**For the guest with the list of 83 suggestions: That's a lot of ideas. A couple of them I'll do, but I can't do them all. Thanks for the recommendations. **

**For everyone else: Yes, I will be doing the Gurren Lagann finale fight against the Anti-Spiral. I have no idea why no else has done it yet. I will be doing two High School DxD reactions, one of them is the fight against Vali, because Issei is just a perverted version of Jaune (kinda). And yes, I will be doing a Berserk one, but I'm just trying to think of who should be what characters. I mean, you can't have Sun be Guts! (Or can you?) **

**Chapter Two: Like A Bubble**

**The scene opened up with a flashback with Ozpin's voice narrating. It showed a young Jaune, surrounded by his family, with his father and sisters. "Jaune Arc was the son of Nicholas Arc, considered the best furniture maker in all of Vale. Nicholas was a proper man of his day, thoroughly dedicated to his family. To Jaune, he was the ideal man." **

Everyone in the audience smiled at the happy sight.

Pyrrha and Ruby were both cooing at how cute Jaune was as a child, and both thought it was adorable of how much Jaune idolized his father.

Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow however, were more focused on how many sisters he had.

"Well, it looks like Mr. Arc was certainly… gifted."

"I don't even want to know the pain his mother had to go through. Seven times! I'd rather be hit by an Ursa."

"Man, eight brats. Jeez, I can barely handle two."

**The picture shifted to one of Jaune and his sisters watching an open door. "When Jaune was ten, Nicholas suddenly left without so much as a word. Having lost their mother years before, they were alone. Distant relatives stole what little they had." It then showed Jaune hitting another child with a stick and then to him sitting on his bed, his eyes ablaze with anger. "Jaune became a delinquent, growing to hate his father and what had done to them."**

**Jaune yelled out, "I bet he's living carefree with some hot young woman! I'm gonna find him and then kill him!" **

Pyrrha nearly cried at hearing Jaune say those words. "Jaune! Don't say that! He must have some reason for leaving. I know he loved you."

Nobody else on either team said a word, not knowing how to respond to his words. No one else felt that strongly about their parent. Not even Weiss hated her father to such a degree.

Raven and Qrow, however, both knew the same feeling. Raven felt the long-held hatred she felt for her father rise up again, and regretted the fact that she wasn't the one to finish him. Qrow felt it too, especially after the hell that his father pushed upon him, but it died quickly. He knew that hating the dead wouldn't give him any satisfaction.

**The screen now showed an older Jaune, dirty and wearing ragged, stitched up clothes, leading a small gang of hoodlums. "He threw away his youth and his future. He committed theft, arson, assault, anything short of outright murder. Even the local Mafiosos feared him." **

**A member of the mafia approached Jaune and taunted him for not having a father, inciting Jaune's anger. Quickly pulling out a wrench, he slammed it into the mafioso's head, and then punched him in his jaw. However, sparks of light flashed when Jaune punched the mob member. **

"What was that!" cried out Ruby.

Ozymandias stopped her before any more questions could arise. "That was Hamon, or called Ripple Energy. It is a technique that is used by practicing an ancient martial art as well as proper breathing. The energy created is identical to that of the Sun's, allowing it to be an effective tool against vampires, zombies, and other creatures of darkness. It is somewhat similar to Aura, as it does grant more strength, speed, and vitality to an individual. However, the most important use of the Hamon is it can be used to manipulate substances by inputting the energy within. This allows for many different attacks and styles to be created, as Hamon has hundreds of different uses."

Ruby, Yang, and Nora were in awe of the energy, and thought it was pretty amazing.

Ozpin sipped his coffee and saw Ironwood deep in thought. "Thinking about using this technique old friend?"

Ironwood glared his eyes at Ozpin's knowing smirk. "Ozpin, just imagine if hunters were equipped with both Aura and Hamon! It would save lives. You heard what Ozymandias said. It is most effective against creatures of darkness! We could finally have an edge against the Grimm!"

Glynda nodded in agreement. "With all due respect sir, James does have a point. If combined together and used properly, a single hunter would be equal to at least three."

Ozpin merely sipped his coffee once more and closed his eyes before speaking. "I hear your position, and while the benefits certainly would be promising, where would we even begin to start? In my entire life, I have never even heard of this until now. How would we go about learning this? And what if Aura and Hamon are unable to conjoin properly? What then?"

Ozymandias stepped in before Ironwood could retort. "I can also see the benefits of having a hunter who is able to have both Hamon and Aura, but another problem arises. Only about one in ten thousand actually have the potential to use it enough in battle, and while your world does have some incredible individuals, there still wouldn't be enough to properly make a large enough difference."

Ironwood looked away from Ozpin and Ozymandias, willing to end the conversation for now, but saving it for a later date.

Cinder received the same explanation as the others did and was also thinking about what could happen if hunters tried to learn it.

"This Hamon could be potentially troubling if any hunters or huntresses learned it. I need to tell my queen about this. Perhaps, she can create a Grimm strong to stand up to both Hamon and Aura?"

The copy of Ozymandias stood there, and explained the rarity of users and how unlikely it was. "Even if a person were to have Hamon, it would be an energy learned only through trial and error. Because there are no masters in your universe, any individual would only be able to use it rudimentarily."

Cinder sat in thought again, deciding that it was not a concern she had worry about. There were other more pressing matters that held her attention, like where a certain girl was.

Mercury thought it was kinda lame. "Big whoop. It's just breathing and some martial arts. So what if it gives a slight boost to you. There are people who literally summon storms, and others have the power of magnetism. Compared to that, it's kind of a joke."

Emerald groaned at her partner's idiocy. "Because Grimm are creatures of darkness, and Hamon is energy that replicates the sun! If somehow combined, they could defeat the Grimm with ease."

Mercury pointed at Ozymandias's copy. "You heard the guy. It's almost impossible for someone to have potential to actually use it effectively, nonetheless, they'd be clueless on how to. So quit your bitching at me."

Emerald growled at him and was ready to smack him, before Cinder's hand burst into flames, sending the nonverbal threat to sit down. Emerald quickly did so.

**At age 16, Jaune saw his father once again, walking the streets of Vale. He followed his father to a construction site and found a secret entrance, leading to a large stone wall with three individuals carved into it. He noticed a diamond in the hand of the carvings and reached to grab it, but stopped when he heard, "NO! Boy, don't touch that stone!"**

**Nicholas Arc ran to him, only to be too late as Jaune's finger brushed against the diamond, causing the wall to glow. Out came dozens of hooks, flying towards Jaune, ready to pull him in. Only for his father to push him aside, the hooks digging into him instead. "Stay back. This is all a trap" Nicholas pleaded with his son, unknowingly. **

Ruby scratched her head. "Wait a minute. That wall is acting a lot like the mask that Cardin had! The glow and hooks and everything!"

Nora gasped out loud. "Does this mean that his father will turn into a vampire as well?"

Glynda asked out loud, "Excuse me, but what happened in the last universe? And why was Mr. Winchester involved?"

Yang answered for everyone. "Well you see, in the last universe, Jaune and Cardin were brothers, although Cardin was adopted. Cardin killed Jaune's dad, and used this stone mask to turn himself into a vampire, and then Jaune proceeded to burn his house down and kill Cardin by impaling him onto a statue. The stone mask also glowed and had these weird spiky things like that wall there."

Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin had to process what they had heard, not fully believing what Yang had said.

Qrow just shrugged and drank from his flask. "Yep, sounds like a Thursday."

**Jaune watched on helplessly as his father was slowly sucked into the wall. "He did not know that 50 years prior, his grandfather, Julius Arc had died trying to stop a vampire. Nicholas took up his father's torch and trained with Hamon to prepare, discovering the ruins soon after. He began a worldwide search for a way to defeat the monsters within and unlock the treasures they hide, but Jaune knew none of this" Ozpin narrated. **

**As he was slowly being sucked into the wall, Nicholas Arc begged the young man who he did not was his son. "Young man, I beg you a favor. Make your way to Vytal, and speak with a woman named Raven. It's a matter of life and death. She is the only one who has any chance of stopping them." **

"Nooo! His father was simply trying to stop a threat. He only wanted to protect Jaune" sniffled Pyrrha.

"He didn't know that. He felt abandoned. He was alone" said Weiss in a monotone voice.

Nora was hugging Ren again, wailing a bit. "Why does it have to be another sad one. My heart can't take much more of this!"

Raven didn't care that much about the boy or his relationship with his father. She was pleased that apparently, she was the only one strong enough to deal with whatever foe was in the wall. "Hm. Only the strong survive. That boy was an idiot. The man should have let him die."

**Jaune tried to reach to his father, but was frozen from shock. He watched as his father was slowly consumed by the wall, his dying pleas to find Raven. As the final bit of his father was devoured by the wall, all Jaune could do was stare longingly at the stone. **

**The flashback ended with the scene changing to an older and muscular Jaune, wearing a blue jacket, light pink scarf, and white pants, with a long thin headband with a row of checkered triangles and two feathers, standing in front of a large iron gate in the snow. **

Yang knew the look in Jaune's eyes at that moment. "Uh oh. He has the same look that Blake gets whenever you mention the White Fang. It's the _I'm going to recklessly go after them_ eyes."

Blake gave her partner a deadpan glare. "We literally just saw Jaune's father being swallowed whole by a whole, pleading unknowingly to his son, and all you can comment on, is the look he has?"

"Well that, and the feathers he has. Didn't know that he could pull off a pink scarf either."

**Jaune walked through the gate, walking slowly up to the abandoned and closed up mansion. "A set of footprints leads into the mansion," he said just as the front door suddenly opened. Gusts of wind came from the door, revealing briefly a figure. "I swear I saw someone there. Am I hallucinating?" **

**But then he saw the figure slam his foot down onto the stone pavement. "There it is! It's not an illusion! What the hell is that!" **

**The mysterious figure called out "Jaune!" before rushing at him, only to disappear once more. Jaune looked around and surmised that it was not Cinder who was out here. She couldn't survive out being in the sun, especially when it was so bright. **

Cinder perked up at this. Apparently, she was the main foe in this universe. She called for Ozymandias and asked for an explanation.

(Insert mandatory dialogue about the first universe and the stone mask and vampires)

"Here, in this universe, you are the creator of these stone masks. It was you who was imprisoned in that stone wall. Emerald and Mercury were also imprisoned in the wall as well. All of you are vampires, although all of you are far more than regular vampires."

Cinder smiled at this information. "It is fitting that I am above the other vampires. And to hear that this version of me is trying to reach a perfect form is beyond satisfactory." The fact that another version of her was trying to reach unimaginable power made sense to her. If she was another Cinder Fall, then her ambitions would be just as large as her own.

Mercury and Emerald looked at each when they heard that they were vampires under Cinder. "So, even in another universe, I'm stuck with you. This sucks."

"The fact that I am stuck with you in multiple realities isn't a reassurance for me either," shot back Emerald.

**Jaune instinctively goes to the cat stance, ready to dodge any attack that was coming. However, a new voice called out to him. It was his instructor Peter Port, who walked up beside him. "Stay back instructor! Something is hiding just inside the entrance of the building."**

**Port looked at the open doors and saw nothing. Until a single footprint appeared in the snow! "He must have jumped! He must be coming at us from above!" yelled Jaune.**

**The invisible figure came close enough to Jaune for him to recognize who it was. It was Mercury! And before Jaune could anything, Port's arm was cut off, with Mercury quickly dragging the rest of him into the mansion! **

Nora booped Pyrrha, getting her attention. "Didn't you spar with that guy or something?"

Pyrrha had to think about what Nora was talking about before it clicked. "Yes, I remember. He is from Haven, I recall."

Yang snapped her fingers. "He used a lot of kicks, right? And he's pals with that Emerald chick, you're friends with, right Rubes?"

Ruby nodded. "Emerald and Mercury came along with the Haven group. They had another teammate, Cinder something."

Ozpin and Glynda winced at seeing their colleague and friend hurt so badly, and with such ease. Hearing him scream was a stark contrast from his usual boisterous self.

Up in the villain's gallery, Mercury leaned forward at seeing himself on the screen. "Dang, he's way more flexible than I am. Even without these hunks of metal, I could barely do that."

Cinder and Emerald paid close attention, waiting to see what other abilities this version of Mercury had, and if any more information could be gathered.

**Jaune fell to his knees, crying out in shame, his right arm squirting out blood from the quick attack. It made no sense to the blonde fighter. "How could Mercury come out during the day?" **

**Before he could come to a conclusion, Mercury once more reappeared, his figure constantly phasing in and out. This Mercury was also taller and more muscular, wearing clothes suited for the desert and having a gold lip-ring. "Where is she, that infuriating smart-talking upstart? I hear that Yang has learned quite a bit. Where is the woman who killed Master Emerald?" he demanded to know. **

Mercury groaned at what he learned. "Master? Ughhh, that means I follow her orders in this universe. And what the hell is up with my clothes! And a lip-ring! The universe hates me, I know it."

Emerald smirked at her partner. "In both universes."

Down in the hero section, Yang was pumped. "Oh yeah! I'm in this universe as well! And not only do I still have my fabulous sense of humor, but I also defeated one of the big baddies!"

Blake lifted her eyebrow. "He called you infuriating and a smart-talking upstart."

"Yeah, I know. Totally sounds like me!"

Weiss, Ruby, and Qrow all nodded their heads. "Describes you perfectly."

"You do like to trash-talk."

"Pretty sure that's the Raven in you."

**Jaune remembered the special ability of Mercury's. "He can control the wind. That's why he's so difficult to see." He noticed the pipes upon the vampire's chest, which pumped air out. It took him a moment, but Jaune suddenly realized Mercury's trick. "He's cloaking himself in the vapors that's he's generating from the air, and then he's pumping it out of those pipes. It's refracting light like a million tiny prisms. It's a suit that bends light around him, protecting him from the sun's rays, thus allowing him to be outside. That's why he seems to be transparent." **

Ren knew that his best (male) friend was strategic and, in battle, could pinpoint flaws or weaknesses quickly, but the fact that his friend could discover Mercury's advanced technique after only seeing for only a moment or two was incredible. "Jaune made observations and was able to deduce the function of the wind suit in such a short amount of time. He shows his capabilities as a leader in each universe."

Pyrrha smiled at Ren's compliment. "He may have a low opinion of himself, but Jaune is extremely capable as our leader. His lack of training and skill still irritates him, but he's been gifted with a strategic mind. Something that most hunters or huntresses lack."

Nora whooped for Jaune. "That's our fearless leader! Always making the plans!"

Ozpin and Glynda were watching Jaune with pride as well. While Glynda did have her doubts about her student, she nevertheless felt pride at seeing this other version of Jaune use his wits, instead of only his brawn.

"Is this what you meant by his potential, sir?" she asked Beacon's headmaster.

Ozpin chuckled a bit. "Not quite. While I did notice his skill at leadership and tactics, it was something that caught my attention."

Team RWBY and JNPR turned to listen to what Ozpin had to say.

"You see, it was quite simple. Mr. Arc is a simple young man with a good soul. And I believe that in these times, we need more individuals like him. Miss Rose is another example" he explained.

**Mercury addressed his opponent calmly. "You are the bubble user named Jaune, aren't you? Simply by looking into your eyes, I can see that you've also learned much through your ordeals." **

**Recognizing Jaune's strength, he decided Jaune to be worthy of killing, and rushed at him. **

**Jaune took a pose, and felt his anger burning within. "I feel like I did back then, when I was naive and poor, back when you viciously took the life of my father. And now, I'll use my viciousness to destroy you!" **

Mercury sat back, relaxed. "This is going to be over real soon. That sucker doesn't stand a chance" he snickered.

Emerald rolled her eyes, not bothering to start another fight.

Cinder's smooth voice gave him pause though. "Don't be so certain, Mercury. A fight, either between two opponents, armies, or even nations, has many variables that one cannot predict. Do not believe you've won just yet, especially at the beginning."

**Mercury sent a blast of air at Jaune, only to have the Hamon user use it to create bubbles. "Some bubbles go right through the wind. Bubble Cutter!" **

**Jaune threw out his hands, releasing a swarm of bubbles that looked like saucers with a blade like ring surrounding each one. The bubbles spinned furiously towards Mercury, the wind doing nothing to stop them. "High-speed rotation turns the bubbles into a salvo of deadly disks. Hamon ensures they won't pop along the way." **

**The bubbles traveled directly to Mercury, finding him with ease. "The wind protecting you is nothing more than a pocket of empty air to them. Instead of defending you, it'll suck them in." The spinnings rings on the bubbles cut through Mercury's air as if it was butter, lining him with multiple cuts. **

Qrow was actually slightly impressed. "Huh, the kid's got some skill, that's for sure. Especially for someone for uses bubbles. You'd never expect someone to be so deadly" he grinned as he took a sip of his flask.

Weiss thought that the move was brilliant. "Amazing. He knew that the suit of air creates a sort of vacuum, and that by firing his bubbles, they'd automatically be drawn to the pull of it."

Yang elbowed her slightly. "Oh, is that some praise from Miss Schnee? And to Vomit Boy of all people? I thought you were constantly annoyed by him? "

"Shut up! Aside from some of his other annoying qualities, Jaune does have some strong characteristics. His aptitude for strategy being one of them. He's a good friend, and he has my respect."

However, Blake asked an important question. "I can see that you do have respect for him. But does he know that?"

Weiss had no answer.

**Seeing that Jaune was more than he expected, Mercury turned and fled back to the mansion. Not wanting to see his opponent regain his strength, Jaune quickly let loose another stream of bubbles. "Gliding Bubble Cutter!" **

**These bubbles were like the last volley, only that they flew low to the ground, hitting Mercury in his legs, knocking him off-balance. Jaune smirked at this, and jumped into the air, wanting to finish this with a Hamon kick. **

**However, Mercury instead of falling all the way, bent over backwards, and attacked. He kicked at Jaune, using him as a springboard so that he could leap back into the shadows! Missing the door, and out of desperation, Mercury slammed through the wall of the mansion, making it out of the sunlight. **

Pyrrha was impressed at this version of Mercury. "It takes either a fighting prodigy or someone with decades of experience to do that so flawlessly in such a brief moment. A few of my opponents during my tournaments held almost the same level of skill."

"It's just too bad that he managed to escape inside," Ruby said.

"Strategically it was the better thing to do. He knew that outside he was on losing ground, so he had to try and turn the tables somehow" Weiss commented.

"Yeah, but isn't he supposed to be a fighting genius though?" asked Yang.

Blake responded to her partner. "Even if they are a fighting genius, they can obviously tell if they are going to lose. Better to run away and fight again."

Raven's eyebrow raised at the skill shown by both. Both fighters were clearly strong, but more than that, they were smart and tried to end the fight quickly. Neither one was wasting time with pointless theatrics or useless moves.

**Jaune was catching his breath, thinking to himself of what Mercury just did. "He's not just an immortal with incredible strength, with senses like that, he's a fighting genius." **

Mercury's face broke out in a grin. "Hear that Emerald, I'm a fighting genius. And I'm alive."

Emerald smirked back. "You're also getting your ass handed to you."

Mercury flipped her off, his good moment ruined.

**Jaune approached the large hole in the building, and slowly entered inside. He saw that in front of him was a large imperial staircase, and all around him was mists and shadows. "My nerves are honed to a razor's edge. I can feel differences in the air. My breathing is relaxed and normal. I'm not sweating. Perfect Hamon conditions."**

Ren was getting more intrigued about Hamon. "This Hamon sounds somewhat similar to my Tai Chi. Both focus on breathing, believing that it allows for one to store internal energy when inhaling and releasing it when exhaling."

Weiss nodded. "When singing, one must have proper breathing in order to not to be short of breath. It is quite easy to see how breathing can be an essential part of an martial arts."

**He heard a groan nearby and saw that his teacher was still alive. "Instructor Port!" But before he could rush over, he felt the fiery gaze of Mercury upon him. **

**Mercury stood at the top of the staircase, bleeding and angry. Jaune's attacks inflicted serious damage upon the vampire. Jaune cockily posed and taunted him. "I see you've taken off your coat and made yourself ready, Mercury." **

Nora and Ruby copied the pose, giggling.

"C'mon Ren! Do the pose!" asked Nora.

Yang chuckled at seeing her sister like that. "You kinda look like one of those pop idols, Ruby. Cape, pose and all. You're just so cute like that" she said, hugging Ruby tightly.

Pyrrha noticed that this Jaune was far more confident that the one she knew. "Is this what Jaune would be if he got more confidence?"

Ren shook his head. "This Jaune is more prideful than confident. I believe that the previous Jaune is a better representation. I don't believe that Jaune would be so arrogant as to taunt his opponent mid battle."

**Outside of the old mansion, Yang and Raven walked through the gate, following Jaune's footprints, when they noticed something lying in the snow. Yang was wearing her usual outfit with a black jacket and yellow scarf to fight against the cold. Raven was wearing, instead of her usual red armor and white mask, was wearing a form-fitting red overcoat and skirt, a black scarf and cloak, and high heeled boots. **

"**No. That's his- that's Port's arm" Raven said scared of the implications. **

Yang looked impressed at her other self. "Man, I look buff. But still pretty hot. Maybe I should start working out a bit more." She flexed her muscles a bit, checking them out.

Qrow just grinned at what her sister was wearing. He turned to where his sister was, and said, "Didn't know you liked being so fashionable. Never saw you as the type. Especially for the snow."

Raven was flabbergasted at what her counterpart was wearing. This other version of herself was about to go into battle, and instead of wearing something sensible, dressed like some sort of runway model. "What am I doing there?" she asked herself.

**Inside, Jaune launched another barrage of bubbles at Mercury. The warrior vampire dodged them, and launched small cyclones at Jaune, forcing him to evade them. **

**Just as Jaune dodged the last cyclone, Mercury sent out four more directly at him. Trying and almost failing to stop the cyclones, Jaune instead launched more razor blade bubbles at Mercury, forcing him to stop the cyclones. **

"I can make a suit of air, and cyclones. Man, I pack some real heat in this universe. Too bad, you didn't though, Emerald, otherwise, you'd still be alive" Mercury spoke aloud.

Emerald stayed quiet as she saw that Cinder was deep in thought, and didn't want to suffer her wrath or worse, disappointment.

Cinder watched the battle with a close eye, detailing the moves and actions that both fighters took. "_I need to get one of those stone masks. With it, I can ascend myself even further. With the Fall Maiden's powers included, I'll be unstoppable" _she thought.

**The battle raged on as Mercury and Jaune kept on throwing cyclones and razor bubbles at each other. Each one having to defend or dodge from the other's attack. However, Jaune was able to cut Mercury's legs again, making him tumble down to the top of the first staircase. **

**Having enough, Mercury was about to bring out his ultimate attack. "Divine sand-" But Jaune interrupted him. "Wait a minute, Mercury. Stop and look around." **

**Mercury looked up and saw that floating all around the room were Jaune's razor bubbles. **

Ironwood and Ozpin were impressed at what Jaune had created throughout the battle.

"It seems those bubbles he had fired were not careless. He was slowly trying to trap his opponent into the corner, and then finish him there" Ironwood thought out.

Ozpin closed his eyes and nodded. "Indeed, but the question is how he will do it, though. The building is still mainly in darkness, and I'm sure that those bubbles have a limit to their durability. Even if Mercury is injured, he is still fighting strong. This attack of Mr. Arc's will be his greatest, or else he fails."

Qrow chimed in his opinion. "That Mercury knows this as well. He was about to do his ultimate attack or something close to that, but he got distracted. That will cost him."

"**My bubble cutters are now bubble lenses, and they're floating in the air all around you." Jaune then pointed to the hole in the wall, "And that enormous hole you knocked in the wall earlier is just like the open shutter of a camera on a bright summer day. Those lenses, they focus the sunlight, into the hotel!" he said, while the sunlight was bouncing off of the bubbles, going from bubble to bubble. **

Everyone in the hero gallery gasped in awe at Jaune's planning.

"Genius. Both of them are geniuses," gasped out Blake.

Weiss was thinking to herself. "_I wonder if I could do the same with my semblance? Trap an enemy with multiple glyphs?"_

Ozpin raised both eyebrows. "So that is how he will defeat his enemy. Ingenius of him to use the bubbles as a lenses. I can see why he chose Bubbles as his weapon now. If applied correctly, he can use them for many different situations and environments. Fascinating."

Mercury, however, didn't think so. "C'mon me, kick his ass. Do something! You can't lose to him."

Cinder watched her subordinate tense up at the scene. "I told you so Mercury. A battle is never decided until one is dead, and the other alive, victorious."

**The bubbles reflected while also focusing the sunlight onto Mercury, acting as lasers, burning through his skin at multiple places. Mercury cried out in pain, frozen at the spot, he tried to release his vapors to recreate his wind suit. **

**However, Jaune saw this and leaped up to stop him. "Trying your vapor barrier again? Not this time. Now, Mercury, I'm going to finish you off with a direct Hamon blast!" he said arrogantly. **

Almost everyone in the hero gallery cheered for Jaune to finish off Mercury, except for the adults and Pyrrha who could foresee the consequences of his action. 

Glynda and Pyrrha both nodded sadly.

"He's letting his pride take control. This move is his mistake," observed Glynda.

Pyrrha hated to see her partner and crush do something so reckless. "He's about to repeat his earlier mistake. He should have stayed low, and let the sunlight continue to burn him."

Ozpin and Ironwood agreed silently, able to guess what was about to happen.

Raven, above, narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "He was in control of the fight, and had his enemy corned and distracted. It was foolish of him to waste his opportunity."

Team RWBY and JNPR stopped cheering, now worried for their friend.

**At one point, at one moment, a tiny blind spot appeared. Jaune's body created the briefest of shadows amid the blazing wall of sunlight. Mercury didn't waste his chance. He showed Jaune once again that he was a fighting genius and a genius of strategy. **

**Mercury held out his hands, and uttered, "Wind power, Divine Sandstorm!" **

Mercury was afraid for a moment. He honestly thought that he would have to see himself die. But it seems that he wouldn't have to. "Guess I was worried for nothing. I mean this is me, after all."

Team RWBY and JNPR cried out.

"Dodge it Jaune!" yelled Ruby.

"C'mon fearless leader! You can take it!" Nora yelled out!

Yang clenched her fists. "Don't stop now Jaune! Hit him before it hits you!"

Ren, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha were silent, knowing that it was useless. Jaune was just too close to Mercury to stop his attack.

**Two powerful tornadoes burst from his hands, catching Jaune directly while also destroying the entrance of the mansion. **

**Yang and Raven felt the wind from the attack even from outside, and when Yang saw the destruction caused, she felt a spike of fear. "That's Mercury's Divine Sandstorm! I'm sure of it." **

**Raven's eyes widened. "So that means Jaune is" **

Raven was growing to dislike her counterpart more and more. _"How can this be me? First it was those clothes. Now I'm worried and acting scared. How can I be so weak?"_ she thought.

Mercury was in awe of the power that his vampire self possessed. "This is my ultimate attack. Holy shit! This is way better than Hamon!"

**The scene came back inside the mansion, showing Jaune's battered and bleeding body lying unconscious on top of the rubble, with Mercury standing triumphantly above him on the staircase. The vampire fighting prodigy chuckled slightly. "You had grown so much in so little time. I'm satisfied. I haven't had a fight like that in ages now. Warrior of Hamon." **

**Mercury fell suddenly to his knees, the pain finally reaching him. "And it was a close one as well." He was panting, his breath short from the fight, and sweat beading down his forehead. "If the wind of my Divine Sandstorm hadn't had the strength to blow your bubbles to oblivion, I have no idea how I would've stopped the light before it destroyed me." **

**His body was slowly falling away in some places, truly showing the extent of the damage from Jaune's last attack. "Even if the mighty Lady Cinder, who cannot use wind, had been the first one to notice your presence and confront you as I did, and face your power-" Mercury grunted in pain, as he forced his body to regenerate. "If she had prevailed, she most certainly would've been in far worse shape than I find myself in now." **

The air around Cinder began to heat up at her rage. "How dare he think that I would have been bested by that child. I am above both you and him." She turned to Mercury and Emerald, her eyes conveying her rage. "Make no mistake. I am stronger than you here and there. Do not think that I would be brought low by some foolish teenager!"

Mercury and Emerald nodded and said nothing to make her wrath grow. They both knew that she was strong even without any powers from the maiden.

The students didn't say anything, but were holding each other close. They had just watched Jaune die.

Pyrrha was being hugged by Nora and Ren, not wanting to see her partner's broken body on the screen.

"Jaune can't just die like that!" claimed Ruby. "He's got to get up and fight!"

Weiss shook her head. "Ruby he took a direct blast from two tornadoes. Even if he does have Hamon, the damage is too much."

"You don't know that. He could still be alive!" Ruby said back.

**Mercury felt a presence and his eyes widened at who he saw. Below him, walking up the stairs slowly, was Jaune. Blood dripping down his face and almost everywhere else, his breathing heavy and slow, he looked half-dead. Yet Jaune's blue eyes held an indomitable spirit, despite how close to death he was. **

Everyone in the audience, heroes and villains alike, were shocked at seeing him stand like that, except Ruby. "I told you! Jaune won't ever stop!"

Pyrrha looked up and let out a gasp. She then started to cry a bit. "Oh Jaune, don't do this. You tried your best. Just run!"

Glynda pushed up her glasses. "How is Mr. Arc still standing? He should be dead by all accounts."

It was Raven who actually answered. "He's a fighter, more than any of you. He's got a goal to stop his opponent and it doesn't matter if he should be dead, he won't let that stop him. He was foolish and is weaker than his opponent, but I can respect his conviction."

Yang muttered, "I wish you could respect motherhood."

**Mercury slowly rose to his feet, and cautioned his foe. "Enough, you will not fight again, for you have nothing left to fight with. My Divine Sandstorm has shredded your body beyond any chance of survival." **

**Jaune continued to breathe heavily, until he let out a yell, and flailed his arm at Mercury. The vampire sighed and blocked the weak blow. "Stop the battle is over. You have no more Hamon to continue with. See? You've almost completely bled out." The camera slowly panned down the staircase, showing the large stream of blood dripping downwards. **

Mercury felt confused at seeing his other self sound so… respectful. It was out of character for him, and it made him having doubts about himself.

Emerald watched both Mercury's, confused at how one could have some sense of honor while the other was a jackass.

Cinder scoffed at seeing her subordinate have mercy on his opponent, and how weak Jaune was currently. "This is pathetic. If pity makes you warn your opponent, it would be better to finish them off."

"Emerald, Mercury. Remember. No pity or hesitation on our mission. Nobility kills you" she instructed the pair.

**Jaune weakly punched Mercury a few times, before tripping on his own blood, slowly falling backward. Mercury turned away from him, departing with these words. "Goodbye. Your life, and all you once were, has ended." **

**But Jaune's foot slammed onto a step and with his all of his willpower, he leapt into the air. Mercury turned around, surprised at Jaune's action. This gave Jaune the perfect opportunity to grab the lip ring from him, and with that, he fell to the ground. **

**Mercury was both confused and angry. "My lip ring with the antidote, why did you take it?" **

**Jaune, unable to stand and lying in his own blood, said weakly, "I-I'm not afraid to die here…" Soft and mournful music began to play. "But I am a proud member of the Arc family, so you see, it's in my blood." **

Everyone was hypnotized at the scene. The music and the passion within the words capturing their attention. Even the villains paid close attention.

Nora and Ren gave support to Pyrrha, who was close to tears. "Jaune. Jaune. Please, no" she whispered, praying that Jaune would survive somehow.

Nora hugged Pyrrha and let her lay her head on her shoulder. Ren squeezed her shoulder. Neither one said anything, for they had nothing say. Not when they were watching their friend die.

Team RWBY watched on in silence, saddened for their friend.

Ruby thought Jaune to be her closest male friend. Someone who could relate to her on many levels. Another person who merely wanted to do some good in the world. While this was a tragic ending, she knew deep down that if events played out, Jaune would sacrifice himself just like this.

Yang liked Jaune. He was quirky, helpful, and kinda of an oddball. Yet he was reliable, and no matter what, he tried his best to support his friends. Yet his slow death upon the screen only filled with her despair, as she knew that both Jaune or Ruby would do the same for their friends. And she didn't want to lose either one.

Weiss was originally annoyed by Jaune Arc. He tried far too often to get her affections, and it became annoying. Even after she rejected him and humiliated him, and then somewhat burned him with Neptune, he was still looking out for her. He never saw the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, he only saw a pretty girl. And she was sure that he would sacrifice himself for her for the same reasons.

Blake had never really interacted much with Jaune, yet she found him to likable, although somewhat awkward. Even after finding out she was a faunus, he didn't treat her any different. He was a kind person, and this death was unfitting for him.

"**Something like this might mean absolutely nothing to a demented, inhuman monster like you. My father didn't recognize me, but he sacrificed his life to save mine anyway. My grandfather gave his Harmon energy to save Yang's grandfather right before he died." **

**Jaune was on his knees but quickly fell, coughing out blood. "It's tradition. I have to do something. I-I can't let my life's flame just sputter out to darkness." Jaune pushed himself to his knees, holding out the ring in his hands. The ring glowed in the darkness, shining brightly, as a golden aura surrounded Jaune. "This is the Arc family spirit, handed down from the past to ensure the family's future. It's the human spirit!" **

**Jaune took off his headband and tied the ring around it, as the mansion's ceiling slowly started to crumble. His Hamon began to shine and spark around him as if it was a beacon. With the ring and headband in one hand, he shouted at the top of lungs "Yang, this is the last of my Hamon! Take it from me!" **

Tears began to drip down a few faces. Yang pulled Ruby into a hug, her shirt getting wet from Ruby's tears.

Pyrrha felt Nora tighten her hug, her body shaking as she felt her tears drip down her face.

Glynda squeezed her crop, hating to see another student, even an alternate reality version, die. She had lost too many already, and each death was painful.

Ozpin, however, held a look of firm determination. "_Farewell Mr. Arc. Despite being so young, you truly understood the power that lies within us all. Huntsman or not, you held all the qualities of one"_ he mentally said.

Ironwood gave a small salute, despite not knowing this Jaune character for long, he could see the noblest qualities of a soldier, of a human within him.

Qrow raised his flask, taking a small sip. He had known too many people who held the same virtues who sacrificed themselves. "_Summer…"_ he thought.

**Outside, Yang and Raven saw the glow of Jaune's Hamon, and heard his desperate cry. Yang was in shock "Did you hear that? It sounded like Jaune screaming." Raven was fearful of what happened to her student. " Yes, I heard it. Oh, no. Jaune can't…." **

**The screen showed a large chunk of the ceiling falling slowly, as the light around Jaune also slowly faded away. The large stone fell onto Jaune's kneeling body, crushing him. The melody continuing to play, the soft chords repeating themselves. **

**Mercury stood silently, watching it all unfold. He noticed a red bubble at the end of the room, shining in the soft light of the sun, carrying an object within. "He made a bubble from his blood. He must have used every last bit of his Hamon to make it. Before he died, he saved it for his friends rather than using it to try and destroy me." Mercury stretched out his hand, wind spinning around it, preparing to destroy it, but instead, he put down his arm and walked away. "I'll let it go, but not because I'm sentimental about him. His talent as a fighter was undeniable. He has my deep respect as a fellow warrior. I will hold you and last moments we spent together forever in my memory, Jaune. . . A man as splendid and as fleeting as the bubbles he conjured" were the last words that Mercury spoke as exited the battlefield. **

Mercury heard his counterpart, and watched in silence. He didn't feel much when seeing Jaune die, but the words spoken from this older version of himself, did connect with him. There was no sorrow or sadness for Jaune's death, but after seeing his determination and skills, he did hold slight respect for him. _"A better death than assassination."_

Cinder and Emerald watched on, not caring about the death of Jaune. They were surprised at the respect given from Mercury.

"I'm shocked that he didn't pop the bubble" Emerald said.

Cinder mused, "Mercury, obviously is a warrior, and holds a sense of honor for battle. That honor must be why he is so different."

Raven was impressed with this Jaune brat. _"He made mistakes and let his pride be his downfall, but even still, he didn't quit until the last of his energy was gone. He went out like a true warrior. No begging or sobbing, he embraced his death. He knew the risks and went into battle anyway"_ she thought.

**Yang and Raven entered inside, noticing all the damage done by Mercury and his Divine Sandstorm. Both noticed the bubble, and Yang slowly went out to touch it. As she touched the bubble, it sparked slightly. "Inside is Jaune's bandanna. Also a ring, Mercury's lip ring." **

**Yang grabbed the bubble with both hands, the Hamon within the bubble transferring to her, popping it and leaving only the ring and bandanna in her hands. She fell to her knees, her body shaking, as she spoke aloud. "You know, I haven't been able to bring myself to call his name since we made our way into this place." Soft music began to play again in the background, as Yang continued staring at her hands. "It's because I'm afraid there'll be no answer. If I came in here and cried out his name, there might not be any response in return. There might be nothing by a lifeless silence. That is what scares me. I couldn't accept it. So I didn't say his name." Deep and beautiful lyrics were sung, adding to the scene. Yang closed her hands, holding the bandanna and ring tight, and her face was full of rage and sadness. "But now I know he's gone. The Hamon contained in that bubble told me everything I needed to know. Right here, just a few moments ago, Jaune died." **

**Yang called out for Jaune, and began to dig through the rubble, the tears in her eyes being barely held back, "Jaune where are you! Where the hell are you sleeping? I'll find you, Jaune. I'll dig you up. Jaune!" **

"**Yang!" snapped Raven, as she stood tall. "This isn't the time to search or grieve. We have work to do. There are two of them and two of us. The numbers are balanced. They're even" she said as she put a cigarette in her mouth. She looked towards the staircase, "That trail of blood leading up the stairs, tells me that Jaune significantly wounded Mercury. We're in the middle of enemy territory. Let's go finish this fight." **

Raven was glad to see that at the very least, her counterpart was keeping a cool head and was focused on the mission. "Emotional ties are for the weak. If the enemy is truly a threat to their survival, they should strike now. Not dig through rubble like a dog." She looked down at her daughter, and noticed great similarities in both versions. Both of them were far too emotional, becoming angry too fast, needing help when out of control.

Yang ignored the comment that her mother made, choosing to focus on the version of herself on the screen. _"If that was Weiss or Blake, or Brothers forbid Ruby, I'd be way worse. I don't even know what I'd do in my grief"_ she thought. 

**Yang clenched her fist, angry at the fact that her teacher couldn't even shed a single tear for Jaune. However, she stood up and told her instead, "Coach Raven, your cigarette, it's backwards." **

**Raven slowly it out of her mouth, her body trembling a bit. The music continuing with the song in the background. Yang looked at her teacher, knowing that she has to keep a strong appearance. "**_**I know that she wants to cry much more than I do. He treated her like a goddess, and knew her longer than I've known her. I have to try and hold my feelings back**_**" she thought. Her fist closed once more around the bandanna, as she thought to herself, "**_**Jaune, I know you always thought I was impulsive and self-centered, but sometimes I do understand the feelings of those around me. I might finally be learning**_**." Yang said in a righteous fury, "I swear I will fight them both like the devil until there's nothing left of them. I'll avenge you, Jaune. Your spirit is with me." **

Yang was sitting up completely straight, her eyes focused on the screen. While thoughts of her mother only briefly appeared within, she was more focused on how Jaune thought of her in this universe. And just how similar she was to her counterpart.

Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "You're not like that. You do care and you do understand how others feel. That is an alternative version of yourself. It's not you."

Weiss turned to Yang. "Even though, you may be annoying at times, at times when we're all emotional, you know how to handle the situation."

**Suddenly, the wood boards on one of the windows broke, letting in light that revealed blood, slowly coming from underneath the large almost cross like stone next to Yang and Raven. The music became louder and light was cast upon Yang who stood before the blood. "Blood. His blood. This is… where he fell. Jaune."**

**Raven's face slowly turned pale, and tears began to steadily flow. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Yang, shaking in grief, yelled out into the silence, "JAUNE!" as tears raced down her face, emotions let loose. She staggered, holding onto the stone cross, as she continued to yell out. **

**Ozpin's voice came on again, narrating the final bit. "They were deep in enemy territory. Cinder and Mercury were very nearby, but the two simply couldn't help themselves. Yang called out Jaune's name. Raven's tears flowed freely. But their heartbroken cries of grief were only answered by a cold silence. Jaune was gone. As they mourned him, they took solace in one simple fact." The camera now rested on Jaune's bandanna and the ring which lied upon the stone cross which was bathed in a soft glow of sunlight, the place of Jaune's grave. "Though his body had died, his soul would live on through them. Rest in peace, Jaune Arc." The screen slowly turned to black and the curtains were drawn, and the lights slowly came back on. **

Everyone in the audience was affected by the moving scene they had witnessed. Not even Cinder or Raven could not deny the soft echo of sadness that was deep within them. For all had witnessed a true display of heroism, sacrifice, and loss, and each one alone touched the soul and moved hearts, but together, not even Ironwood's stoicism, Raven's ideology, Cinder's lust for power, or Qrow's pessimism could stop the emotions held deep within.

Pyrrha was now sobbing loudly, crying for her partner. "Jaune, oh Jaune. I'm sorry Jaune. So sorry."

Nora was crying almost as loud, holding Pyrrha, as they both cried for their friend together. "I didn't want another sad one. Why? Why is it so sad?"

Ren was keeping his hands on both of his teammates' shoulders. Normally he didn't cry, yet small tears fell down his face. A frown was on his face, showing just how emotional he was.

All of Team RWBY was crying as well. The scene had stirred such feelings of sadness and loss within them. Ruby was huddled in her cloak, wrapping it around her for protection. "Why? Why did the scene have to so sad? The music, the lighting, the emotions? I can't stop myself from crying."

Yang couldn't even imagine the pain that her counterpart was feeling in that scene. "Here I am crying, and I was only watching the scene. I don't want to know how that other me was feeling."

Blake took her partner's hands and squeezed them, trying to give her some support. "I'll be for you if ever do. I'll make sure of it."

Qrow wasn't crying, but he felt his age at that moment. The tiredness, the loss, the regrets were washing over him. "Me too, firecracker. I don't want you to feel that way either. It doesn't get any better over time," he muttered to himself.

Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda were thinking about moments when they felt the same way. Moments of loss that they could have prevented, sacrifices that were in vain, and other tragic moments within their lives.

Mercury and the villains felt the barest echo of sadness within them and were disgusted by it. How could they feel sadness? They were planning to take down Beacon, they couldn't start feeling sadness or pity now.

Cinder squashed the feeling with rage and refused to feel that feeling. The feeling of weakness. Of when she was abandoned.

Ozymandias looked around and saw the emotions were still high. "We'll take a small break before I show the next one. There is food and drinks to the side. Take your time." He went to go and find the next scene.

Team RWBY and JNPR sat together, helping Pyrrha, who was still crying.

Ruby looked around and saw the sadness on all of her friends faces and made a promise to herself, to never allow a friend to die, or for her friends to feel like this ever again.

**Author's Notes: Oh my. This chapter got to me. Caesar's death always hits me right in the feels, so I was crying while typing this. I tried to add more reactions so I'm hoping that it fits the characters. **

**Also for Nicholas Arc and Jaune's family, I'll be using the same family from Coeur Al'Aran's Professor Arc. **

**I just hope that this chapter wasn't too long to read or worse, boring. **

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited, and please comment and give me some feedback. **

**P.S I have about 64 ideas for chapters that I'm going to do, so I can take more, but once I'm at about 100 ideas, I'm going to stop asking or accepting recommendations and requests, until I can get about halfway through the list. **


	3. Upcoming Chapters

**Upcoming Chapters**

Chapter 1: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Jonathan (Jaune) vs Dio (Cardin) in burning mansion.

Chapter 2: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Caesar (Jaune) vs Wammu (Mercury).

Chapter 3: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: DIO vs Jotaro.

Chapter 4. _Made In Remnant_, _End of THE WORLD, Grimm Cry 5_ by Guikoi.

Chapter 5. Hellsing Ultimate: Alucard vs Alexander Anderson

Chapter 6. My Hero Academia: Class A vs Tin Tin, I mean Mirio Togata.

Chapter 7. Gurren Lagann: Simon, Nia, Yoko, and other cast vs The Anti-Spiral final battle.

Chapter 8. Berserk: Scenes from Movies The Golden Circle and the Advent.

Chapter 9. High School DxD: Issei vs Vali, finale of Season 2.

Chapter 10. Goblin Slayer: Fight in the Goblin's Nest with Ogre.

Chapter 11. Code Geass: Scenes from Season 1 & 2, but mainly Lelouch's death.

Chapter 12. Fate/Stay Night UBW: Shirou, Artoria, Rin, and Archer vs Ilya and Hercules.

Chapter 13. Doom (2016). Not too sure yet.

Chapter 14. One Piece: Whitebeard's attack on Marinegate and Death.

Chapter 15. Stark Trek 2009: Kelvin Incident. (Thanks hazeleyes180).

Chapter 16. One Punch Man: Random scenes throughout Season 1.

Chapter 17. Naruto Shippuden: Minato Namikaze vs Obito Uchiha.

Chapter 18. Mob Psycho 100: Reigen vs Claw.

Chapter 19. Seven Deadly Sins: Meliodas vs Lord Twigo

Chapter 20. Camp Camp: Unsure what episode.

Chapter 21. Fate/Grand Order: Solomon vs Goetia.

Chapter 22. Thor Ragnarok: gladiator fight and battle at Asgard.

Chapter 23. Tangled: I see the Light.

Chapter 24. Durarara!

Chapter 25. Fate/Stay Night UBW: Shirou vs Gilgamesh.

Chapter 26. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Kira's Introduction & Kira vs Shigekyo

Chapter 27. Watchmen: Finale of the Movie.

Chapter 28. Tokyo Ghoul: Torture by Jason and then final episode of Season 1.

Chapter 29. K or K: Project: Mikoto Suoh vs Reisi Munakata.

Chapter 30. Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny: Beelzeboss.

Chapter 31. Yakuza 0: Dance battle and fight against 100 men.

Chapter 32. Gen:Lock. Haven't seen it yet, but I will.

Chapter 33. Legend of Zelda: Twilight's Shadow Part 2 by Major Link.

Chapter 34. Fate/Kaleid Oath Under Snow: Shirou vs Angelica

Chapter 34. Road to El Dorado: Opening Scene at docks.

Chapter 35. The Prince of Egypt: The Plagues, and chase across Red Sea.

Chapter 36. Seven Deadly Schmucks: Episode 1.

Chapter 37. Dragon Ball Super: Goku vs Beerus.

Chapter 38. Dragon Ball Super: Goku vs Jiren, & TOP finale.

Chapter 39. Original Chapter: Bleiss Schnee AU.

Chapter 40. Samurai Jack: Jack vs Aku, fist fight.

Chapter 41. Borderlands: Meat Bicycle.

Chapter 42. Codename Kids Next Door Movie: Father and Monty vs Grandfather.

Chapter 43. Moana: You're Welcome.

Chapter 44. Dark Knight: Batman vs Joker.

Chapter 45. Dark Knight Rises: Bane vs Batman.

Chapter 46. Asura's Wrath: Asura vs Wyzen.

Chapter 47. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cloud vs Sephiroth.

Chapter 48. Devil May Cry. Not sure if 4 or 5.

Chapter 49. Scott Pilgrim.

Chapter 50. Willy Wonka (1971).

Chapter 51. V for Vendetta movie.

Chapter 52. TFS Android 13.

Chapter 53. Zombie Land Saga.

Chapter 54. Tangled the Series: Ready as I'll Ever Be.

Chapter 55. The Moon Rises animation by Duo Cartoonist and Ponyphonic.

Chapter 56. He-Man.

Chapter 57. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Giorno vs Bruno.

Chapter 58. Monster Musume.

**Authors Notes: So this is the list for all upcoming chapters. I just wanted to lay it here so that everyone can know what it is i'm going to do. **

**And YES, I do take recommendations and suggestions so just PM me and I'll think about it. However, your suggestion may take some time as I'm trying to do the more requested chapters first. **

**No, I do not have a schedule. I just try to finish these chapters as soon as possible, while making sure that they are good enough. Quality Quantity **


	4. A Flamboyant Vampire in Vacuo

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I know I promised some things. And I will get to those things. Unfortunately, a combination of college, work, leukemia, and some procrastination on my end have resulted in me not doing anything with this story. So I apologize, and I'm going to start writing a lot more frequently now. Also I'm trying to write my own RWBY fic, I just need a good plot, idea, dialogue, emotional scenes, and everything else. **

**P.S I do not own RWBY, nor any of the properties which RWBY crosses over to. **

**P.P.S Jaune's new hair is just ughhhhhh. Also Qrow's new voice is inferior to that of Vic's (it's subtle differences) . And (in my opinion), Blake and Ruby's hair should have stayed the same. **

**P.P.P.S Stay safe everyone. Be it from the Virus, the Dragon Storm, the swarm of locust, or just really violent shoppers. Stay safe. **

**This one is a Jotaro vs Dio fight, so I am delivering my promise (kinda). Enjoy it, and please check out Guikoi's other stories. Thanks. **

As the cast and characters of RWBY were busy talking and nibbling at their food, Ozymandias was rubbing his chin, while thinking about his current problem. He stood in the control room of the theater, looking at the different universes that he could show.

"Hmmmm. I can't do that one yet. Nor this one. How about this- nope. What world can I show next?" he said, while swiping through the different universes.

A _ping_ caught his attention and he noticed that it came from the nearby computer. Curious, he opened up the email and saw that it was from another author.

"Hi there! I'm trying to have others show off these worlds that I created. Could you possibly do it? Thanks, Guikoi."

Ozymandias opened up the attached file and viewed the world, watching it play out. "_I suppose I can do this. It does fit the running theme and it offers a different view of Jaune. Somewhat long, but still doable. This works out fine" _he thought and began to transfer the world to the list in the control panel.

The heroes and villains were sitting down in their seats, prepared to watch the next universe and to hear what their host wanted to inform them.

"This next universe is not of my making," Ozymandias said while standing in front of them all, "But it is from another author like myself. We, authors and such, are able to share the worlds that we create and allow others to view them. This is one will fit into the running theme of the bizarre adventures that we've been watching, but it features a different timeline and set of characters, so if you are confused I'll try to explain."

He clapped his hands and began to walk to the side as the curtains were drawn back and the screen began to turn on again.

**Weiss smirked as she looked to the top of the stairs, she and her friends had travelled across the entire globe for this, from Vale to Mistral and then all the way to Vacuo to face off against this evil being. Right now she was alone but it doesn't matter, she'd kill him herself, it wouldn't take much, she was already half way up.**

Ruby was pointing at the screen, "Look Weiss! You're finally in one! You're up there on the screen!"

Weiss pushed her partner's hand down and shushed her. "I can see that, okay? I'm excited as well, but there's no need to yell."

**At the top of the stairs stood the man of her nightmares, Jaune Dio Arc. Jaune dons a gold jacket with a tight black tank-top underneath, as well as black chaps with an exposed crotch. On his head is a green heart-shaped circlet to match his knee guards.**

**Jaune stood with his hands on his hips and an ever present smug smirk on his face, the dim light in the mansion made the small light behind him ever brighter and cast Jaune in a sinister shroud.**

"Jaune is evil?" thought all of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"What is he wearing though?" asked Yang. "Looks kinda gaudy."

Blake thought of Adam's clothing choices and how weird it was for him to wear a stylized jacket and gloves during their missions. "Villainy changes you, Yang. Your sense of fashion is probably affected."

Nora grabbed Ren's shoulder and leaned into really close. "Its evil Jaune! Evil Jaune! Do you think he has an evil castle and evil servants?"

Ren leaned away from Nora's face. "I'm not sure. Maybe? We just started watching."

Pyrrha had to accept the fact that in this universe Jaune was evil, but at the very least, she could get some eye-candy. "_I know that he's evil here, but those pants and that shirt are quite tight._"

**"So we finally meet, DIO!" Weiss spoke with gravitas, the smirk never leaving her lips.**

**Jaune clapped twice for the showmanship, his claw like nails painted black. "Congratulations, Weiss. You've avenged your sister, and managed to travel from the Far East to make it here." Jaune acknowledged Weiss' achievements with a smile that looked gentle, but held such evil even a blind man could see it. His smile also revealed twin fangs jutting out from his gums.**

**Weiss placed a hand upon her chest "Heh! If you want to give me a prize for that, how about you give me your life?" Weiss grabbed the curtains that were next to her and spat out a small amount of blood onto it, her injuries against Vanilla Ice and his Stand [Cream] were painful, debilitating so. Losing a few fingers, half a foot and a calf made it increasingly difficult for her to even stand. But even so, Jaune was standing just up the stairs in front of her.**

Weiss was shocked to hear that Winter was dead. Winter was strong, stronger than most huntsmen or huntresses. The fact that she was dead was frightening. But to know that she had avenged her, to have grown strong enough to do so, made her feel pride in herself.

The fact that she was still standing after a recent battle, and even with serious injuries, and willing to face another villain, would make Winter proud of her.

Ozpin turned his head towards Ozymandias. "A Stand? Is it an energy or technique similar to Hamon?"

Ozymandias sighed silently to himself, knowing that he needed to explain this or else they'd be confused. "A Stand is somewhat complicated. To some, it could be considered as the physical personification of one's battle spirit. To others, it is a bit more spiritual, akin to their soul. It could also be a representation of one's psyche or mental energy instead. Stands are all based on the individual, and some Stands are stronger or weaker than other Stands. However, since they all have different abilities, a stand could be weaker than another stand, but it's ability could turn the tide. There are different types of stands, with different ranges. However there are important rules concerning stands. The first is that, most Stands are only visible to other stand users, though there are exceptions. The second is that Stands move according to their user's wishes or commands, although there are rare times when the Stands move on their own. Third, Stands can only be affected by other Stands, however they are able to interact with the world, but not vice-versa. Fourth, if a Stand is injured or hurt, then the user will also receive the same damage. Finally, if a Stand is destroyed or defeated completely, then the user will die."

Ironwood interrupted, "So they are similar to our semblances and aura then? They grant abilities, and are tied to our life force?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. They are rather similar."

"How does one obtain a stand then?"

Ozymandias sighed again at the general's worrisome attitude. "Stands are either natural or given. Some are born with the potential, and later on unlock it through some event. Others are born at birth with it. However, there are ways to be granted a stand. With different relics and items." He held up his hand, silencing Ironwood. "And no, those items do not exist within your universe, and no one in your universe is able to have a Stand, aura and a semblance. The strain on your soul would tear it apart."

Up above in the villain gallery, Cinder frowned in annoyance. Another power was out of her grasp, and even if she did somehow gain one of the relics, it would probably kill her.

"That is another useless piece of information. My queen is not going to be pleased at hearing this. There had better be some information that I can use. If not, this is going to be a waste of time."

Cinder snapped her fingers and demanded for another glass of wine. She needed something to calm her.

**Jaune narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the sight of such an insult. Jaune chuckled and lifted a finger "I shall give you a chance. Go down two steps, and I'll let you join my side again. But if you'd rather die, then climb those stairs."**

**Weiss grit her teeth "When I met you that day, I succumbed from the bottom of my heart to your spell of fear and immense evil. That was when I became a loser. It's much scarier than death, living with no desire but to do your bidding. But right now, I don't feel any fear at all. I feel only my will to fight. Since I met Mr Xiao Long and the others, this journey of 45 days and the death of my friends have completely blown away my fear of you." Weiss said with determination and unparalleled anger.**

Team RWBY and JNPR cheered for Weiss standing up for her morals.

Yang and Ruby both gave a hug to Weiss, squeezing her tight.

"I knew that you'd never turn evil, Weiss! Even if you are kinda bossy" said Ruby.

"What?" Weiss said feeling slightly insulted and pleased.

"Even if you are kinda bossy, stuck-up, arrogant, and cold, you're still a great teammate!" Yang told her white haired teammate.

Weiss was squished between the sisters, and felt her eye twitch in annoyance at hearing their words. "Are you complimenting me or insulting me?"

Yang grinned a bit. "Both!"

**Jaune licked his lips at the display "Is that so? Then climb those stairs."**

**Weiss took a single step up the stairs. "I see, Weiss. You've gone down the stairs, which means you wish to join me, Jaune."**

**Weiss looked down and saw that yes, she was further down then she was before. Her determination wavered for just a second before she steeled herself and took another step. Weiss once again looked at the stairs and saw she was even further down. "Wh-What!? I know I just took a step up…"**

**"What's the matter? You're losing your composure, Weiss." Jaune taunted. "Doesn't one lose her composure when she is afraid? Or is it that in your heart, you know you must climb up, but you are so terrified that your body subconsciously did the opposite and went down?"**

"What?" squawked Nora.

Weiss leaned forward. "That's not possible. I was definitely moving forward. What just happened?"

"It must be his Stand or whatever it is called. Perhaps, illusions or mind control? It looks like you didn't realize it happening to you," Blake said.

Mercury was liking this version of Jaune way more. "Finally, this one I like. Kinda reminds of me."

Emerald raised her eyebrow at his comment. "You mean an arrogant asshole who thinks he's the Brother's gift to women everywhere?"

Mercury retorted, "An arrogant asshole who knows he's the Brother's gift to women everywhere, Em."

**"Impossible! I know I went up the stairs!" Weiss begins running up towards Jaune as fast as she could. But suddenly she was once again at the bottom of the stairs. Weiss began to sweat as her heart beat faster and harder in her chest. 'Wh-What did he do!? Is it his Stand? It can't be…?'**

**Weiss' eyes widened as she realised this must be the work of Jaune's Stand '…The World!?'**

**Weiss' eyes body began to shake in fear 'Wh-What is…'**

"The World. Man, that sounds so cool. Total Final Boss sounding move. I know Jaune is evil and all, but it's still pretty awesome" Yang commented.

Weiss pursed her lips, feeling fear at seeing herself in the dangerous and confusing situation. Her mind was quickly thinking of the all possible ways of what just happened, and yet each one seemed implausible.

**'I can't go on like this… Flynt, Zwei… give me courage!' Weiss threw her arms out and shouted "Y-You talk too much, DIO! I've already died once." Weiss jumped up the stairs with a powerful leap. "I won't die again until I figure out the identity of you Stand!" Silver Chariot appeared out of Weiss and flew up the stairs, readying its rapier for a fight.**

"Yeah Weiss, you tell him!" Ruby cheered.

"Uh, Ruby. That is Jaune Weiss is fighting" Blake said.

Ruby's enthusiasm briefly stopped, before returning. "Yeah, I know that. But Jaune is the bad guy here though. Besides, I can't root against my own partner!"

Team JNPR was more focused on Weiss's stand and its appearance.

"It has a sword, a rapier, somewhat similar to Weiss's, but it lacks the dust cartridges. It has a humanoid shape and despite its armor, I presume it is fast" observed Ren.

Nora turned to Pyrrha and asked "So if Weiss's stand has her rapier, would your stand have your spear and shield? Would mine have my hammer?"

**"You leave me no choice." Jaune stands up from his throne and a golden light appears around him and forms together as a humanoid Stand, it is tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt.**

**It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin-ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bear curved, sharply-pointed toes.**

**"Then you'll just have to die, Weiss!" The World flew down to meet Silver Chariot.**

**"So that's The World? Bring it on!"**

The adults in the audience paid close attention to the fight, curious to see how a battle between stands were, while the students were cheering on for their friend to win.

"BREAK HER LEGS Fearless Leader!" yelled out Nora.

"Nora, you do know that Jaune is evil here right?" Yang asked.

Nora waved her hand. "I know that. But I still have cheer on our team leader. You gotta have team spirit. Even if he is wearing ridiculous clothes and his stand looks like it was from a comic book."

Raven was confused at the design of these stands. "They look impractical. That knight one has armor that leaves too much undefended, while the gold one is far too muscular and has air tanks on its backs. How is this even possible?"

Qrow held out his flask towards her. "You wanna sip? Might help?"

**"Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!" Jaune shouted out his battlecry, an old mistralian word meaning useless that he uses to insult his enemies even if they don't know what it means.**

**Just before the two Stands can clash the wall behind Weiss explodes and sunlight fills the room. Jaune covers his eyes and avoids the light of the setting sun. Blake, Taiyang and Yang all pose in a badass fashion, all pointing at Jaune with the setting sun behind them. Blake is wearing sunglasses after an unfortunate incident when fighting Geb where she had it claw her eyes and she spent a few days in hospital with the best doctors money could buy, courtesy of Weiss of course.**

**Weiss smiled happily knowing she had backup, and at seeing her friends again "M-Mr Taiyang!"**

Ruby and Yang were shocked to see their father in this universe. "Same old dad. Always following us wherever we go" said the sisters.

Blake touched near her eyes, shocked at seeing another version of herself be hurt in such a way.

Yang thought that she looked pretty good in that jacket. "I look pretty awesome in that outfit. Kinda like some rebel."

Qrow palmed his face and groaned into it. "Ughhh. I remember Tai wearing that hat for about a week. He was so annoying with it. He wore it everywhere he went. It got so bad that even Summer told him that he should stop."

**Taiyang gripped his hat as he grinned "Don't worry, Weiss."**

**Jaune smirked and began to float off the ground, before flying away down a dark hallway. **

**"DIO!" The entire group shouted as they saw him fly away.**

**Taiyang turned to Weiss "That was Jaune, wasn't it? We're going after him!" Taiyang started storming up the stairs.**

**"Before you go, let me say this." Weiss said determined. The group stopped and let Weiss continue.**

**"I just experienced his Stand, just for a moment. Actually, it wasn't so much an experience… It was completely beyond my understanding. I-I'll tell you exactly what happened. I thought I was climbing the stairs toward him, but before I knew it, I was actually going down! I-I'm sure you guys don't understand what I'm saying, and I don't know what he did, either.**

**"I thought I was going insane. It wasn't anything simple like, like hypnosis or super speed… I experienced something much more terrifying." Blake gulped down her dread as Taiyang lowered his head in thought.**

Cinder twirled the wine in her glass, thinking about how useful a power like that could be. "Overwhelming force is a good tool at one's disposal, but having an ability like that. To completely overwhelm and terrify an opponent is the perfect weapon. There doesn't even need to be a battle. One surrenders purely out of fear."

Raven watched on neutrally, letting the events play out. "This Jaune attacks psychologically first. He puts fear into his opponents first, trying to confuse and make them afraid, before the actual battle. If he does believe himself superior, then he should be able to defeat them all without such tactics."

The adults in the hero section also thought about Jaune's preemptive attack.

"Blonde bastard was taunting the heiress, and then nearly crushed her confidence. He was playing with her emotions" Qrow stated bluntly.

"Indeed," Ozpin murmured while sipping his coffee. "It is obvious that Jaune here knows the abilities of everyone present, and thought out how to present himself as a threat beyond their imagining. He's had plan on how to fight them all, and that starts with his attack on their psyche."

**Yang looked around the room and noticed something. "Where are Flynt and Zwei?" Taiyang and Blake gasped as they too noticed.**

**Weiss looked down and was only just able to choke out "Th-They didn't make it… They died saving me." Weiss let out tears as she tried but failed to hold the emotion in. Yang's hat covered her eyes in shadow, but despite her calm figure, her emotions could be heard as she grit her teeth to the point of them audibly grinding together.**

Ruby and Yang gave each other a hug, saddened at the thought of their dog having died.

Weiss was sniffling at thinking about the cute corgi dying to save her.

Blake's ears were dropped in sadness. She may not like the dog, but to hear that it died trying to protect her teammate made her feel pity for the canine.

Even Qrow lowered his head at hearing about the small corgi's death. "Damn overprotective dog."

**Taiyang looked down the stairs as his eyes wavered and tears appeared in them. "I see."**

**Blake was able to hold it all in the most, only an extra deep breath giving away her feelings. She looked behind her to the hole and noticed something before turning back to Taiyang "Mr Xiao Long, the sun is setting. We must hurry."**

**Taiyang's eyes moved over to the sun "You're right."**

**Blake slammed a bag she was holding on the floor and a cry came from it. "Hey, Mercury. What's above this floor?"**

**The bag opened and Mercury lifted his head out of the bag, but he still kept it low, after the savage beating Yang gave him he wasn't even going to attempt fighting them. "A-A tower. There is a single room at the very top. Lord DIO stays there during the day."**

**Blake lifted her right hand to chest height, which made Mercury cower further into the bag. "Do any other staircases lead up to that tower?"**

**"N-No. These stairs are the only way."**

**"All right. Lead the way."**

**At the top of the tower, in Jaune's room they saw bookcases lining the wall and a single coffin dead center in the room, atop a raised platform. Jaune was always a fan of the classics.**

Weiss had to admit that while a bit over the top, this version of Jaune did have a sense of style. "Although he may be evil, he does have taste."

Everyone else in the row all looked at her funny.

"What? I'm just saying that he has a nice sense of style in furnishing and decorating" Weiss tried to defend herself.

Ozpin slowly and loudly slurped his coffee, while still staring at his student.

**Yang summoned her Star Platinum and it punched out the closed, locked and barricaded window, letting sunlight stream into the room. Mercury screamed and backed away from the beam of sunlight as he was a vampire like Jaune.**

**Despite the sunlight not reaching the coffin, it did illuminate the room enough to see it better. A stylized golden 'D' emblazed the coffin, the first letter in Jaune's middle name, the name he uses now more than he ever did.**

**"So that's him?" Taiyang stated, as they all watched the coffin. "The man we're about to face is one I've never met, yet one I've known for so long."**

**'Yes. I have always known him. I've known him since the day I was born. The same goes for Yang. He's not someone we have fond memories of. Our Xiao Long blood always knew that he was someone we would encounter one day, someone we must defeat.' Taiyang and Yang's hats casting shadows on their faces, leaving only their narrowed eyes visible.**

**Blake steadied herself as she took a deep breath 'I have no regrets. The journey we've made, the events about to transpire… I regret none of it.' She breathed out and set her mind to the coming battle.**

**Weiss has suffered much to get here, and now it shall all come to an end 'What I'm feeling right now tells the side that I'm on is good. Jaune's side is evil. Mr Xiao Long and the others, too, are good. Despite my injuries I can feel my courage growing. I am on the good side, the side of righteousness!'**

**"Once he steps out of the coffin, we'll attack. But be careful. There's no guarantee that he's in there… Mercury! Open the coffin!"**

**Mercury began to let tears run in fear "L-Lord DIO, I promise, I did not betray you. It's because I truly believe in your power that I led them here. As certain as when you piss in a strong wind, it'll get on your pants! Please understand!"**

**"SHUT UP AND OPEN IT ALREADY!" Taiyang shouted at Mercury as he had enough of his whinging and whining.**

**"Make sure to kill these bastards, Lord DIO!" Mercury gripped the coffin's lid and began to slid it open.**

**"He's going to come flying out!" Taiyang informed, from what he learned from Yang, Weiss and Ruby that would be something he would do.**

**Mercury opened the lid just enough to see who was in there, it was… Mercury!? He had his jaw and chest sliced open, and his blood was filling the coffin. "Huh? Me!?" garbled Mercury. The group realised something was very, VERY wrong "I-I was the oneinside!? But I was the one who opened the lid!"**

"WHAT!" yelled out Nora and Ruby.

"It must Jaune somehow!" Yang exclaimed.

Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood were all astonished at what just happened as well. They were all experienced fighters, having seen far more abilities and sights than the average person, but even this boggled them.

Mercury just sighed out aloud. "God damn it, I'm dead. Can't believe I'm a side character this time."

**Taiyang shouted "Wh-What!? How!? I never took my eyes off him! Did any of you see the moment Mercury entered… No, he was put into the coffin?"**

**Weiss was shaking "N-No… I was watching the whole time, but when I realised it, he was already inside!"**

**"It's as Weiss said! This is not merely a trick or super speed!" Blake took a step back.**

**"We're in danger." Yang remained calm but her eyes were wide with fear. "Something here is truly dangerous!"**

**"RUN!" Taiyang shouted as he sprinted to the window, followed by the others.**

**While they were falling, Blake shouted out a question, after all they had quite the while to fall "What in the world was that? I didn't actually see it, but it felt much more powerful than any Stand we've encountered so far. It was like knowing a bulldozer is present from the sound of its engine alone."**

**Taiyang placed a hand on his head to keep his prized hat on it "I felt it, too. It was incredible murderous intent! It felt like someone stuck an icicle up my ass! If we had stayed in there, we would've been killed, one by one!" Despite the gravity of the situation and the fear in his voice, Taiyang had to get a joke off.**

Yang and Ruby both felt their eyes twitch at seeing their dad's antics. "God damn it Dad."

Qrow and Raven just groaned at hearing their teammate's jokes once more. They had years of having to deal with his bad puns and jokes. At least Summer wasn't around to encourage him on.

Nora whispered to Pyrrha, "At least we know where she gets her comedy from."

**As they fell they were able to grab hold of small metal decorations that lined the mansion. When they finished climbing up onto the building, Taiyang looked up to see the sun sinking below the horizon. "This is bad… this is extremely bad. The sun's almost out of sight!"**

**Blake finished Taiyang's sentence "His time has come."**

**Weiss turned to Blake with anger and pointed at her "Don't tell me that we're going to be helpless until sunrise tomorrow." Weiss then pointed at Taiyang "I'm telling you now Mr. Xiao Long! There's no way I'm going to run away now!"**

**Blake sighed "I agree with Weiss."**

**Taiyang narrowed his eyes at them and placed his hand on his chest "I feel the same way, but the situation has changed. We've encountered his Stand, The World, but we have no idea what it does. When climbing a mountain, if you don't know the route, or where the summit is, you are guaranteed to get lost. Guaranteed!**

**"It's as inevitable as belching after you drink a cola. We know Jaune will come after us. He'll try to finish us before sunrise. In that time, we'll have the opportunity to figure out his Stand's true abilty." Taiyang clenched his hand "We'll just have to wait for that chance."**

**"NO! I can't run away! Flynt and Zwei died for me! I'll do underhanded things, and even go to hell itself, but I will not run away!" Weiss shoved herself past Taiyang and ran off.**

**"Wait, Weiss!"**

**"It's no use trying to stop her, old man." Yang placed her hand on his shoulder.**

**Blake twisted to face Yang "Yang, tell us what you think we should do."**

**"Weiss is fighting him as she pursues him. We'll fight as we retreat." Yang lifted her hands out and gestured to give a better idea of what her plan is. "That means, we'll be in position for a pincer attack."**

Ironwood analyzed Taiyang's strategy, and nodded at the caution within it. "Since this Jaune is a vampire in this universe, and has a power that they do not know, it's wise to retreat. However, Jaune knows this as well, and will try to strike back. By splitting up, it does allow for Jaune to pick them off one by one, but it also prevents Jaune from using his mysterious power to end them all at once."

Glynda and Ozpin nodded at their ally's explanation.

"This Taiyang acts just like ours. Proactive but cautious. He's trying not to underestimate Jaune, but at the same time, knows that they need Jaune to attack in order to get information."

Qrow watched the screen closely, and although he wouldn't openly admit, he was afraid for Taiyang. "Don't do anything stupid Tai. Just get your ass out of there."

Raven, the final member of Team STRQ, now paid close attention. "This is a game of survival Qrow. Jaune believes in my own code. Only the strongest will survive this hunt" she said aloud.

**"Hey, you! I want to buy that truck. Sell it to me." Taiyang demanded as he pulled out his wallet.**

**"What'd you say? I need this to do my job! What're you-" Taiyang shoved a large stack of Lien in the man's face and he stuttered.**

**"I'm flooring it, Blake!" Taiyang put the pedal to the metal and they drove away from Jaune's mansion. But above them, watching them was Jaune himself, now donning a red cape that blew in the wind.**

**Weiss watched from the ground below the mansion as Jaune flew off towards the truck Taiyang and Blake are in. "There you are, Jaune! Run away until sunrise? Like hell I can do that! I'll finish you myself if I must! If I don't know what your Stand is, then even without that knowledge, there are still plenty of ways to beat you! I'll assassinate you!"**

**Weiss was about to stand up but then Yang's hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back down "Don't do anything rash, Weiss! I told them to leave someone as stubborn as you alone, but the old man and Blake insisted that I stay with you. So here I am."**

**"Yang." Weiss smiled knowing one of her best friends was with her all the way, she loved Yang in a no homo kind of way.**

**Yang smiled knowingly "Yare yare daze." Old mistralian words meaning 'good grief' or an equivalent.**

Yang turned to Weiss and said, "No homo Weiss."

Weiss smiled at Yang. "No homo to you too Yang."

Nora hugged Ren and said to him, "No homo to you Ren!"

"Uhh, Nora, I'm a guy. You cannot be gay to me."

Nora squeezed Ren closer to her bosom. "Exactly."

Nora then grabbed Pyrrha and hugged her as well. "No homo to you Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha just smiled at her friend's usual behavior. "No homo to you Nora."

**Jaune strolled down the street towards a large gathering of people. "Ahh, that is a nice car…" Jaune walked over to an extremely expensive looking car, one that only rich people could afford. Jaune placed his hand on the trunk. "I always wanted a nice car, unfortunately I was never as rich as Weiss…" Jaune sighed sadly.**

**A large hand grasped Jaune's shoulder tightly. "Hey! What do you think you're touching!" A burly man shouted in Jaune's ear, causing his eye to twitch. "This car belongs to Senator Grisnero! DO you wanna puke from your eyes!?" The man threatened Jaune, not noticing Jaune reaching for the hand touching him.**

**In front of the entire crowd, Jaune grabbed the body guards hand and started twisting. Jaune twisted it so far that the elbow shattered and the bones ripped through the skin. The man will never have proper use of his arm again.**

**The man started screaming and clutched his arm as he fell to his knees.**

**Jaune opened the back door to the car and got in. Senator Grisnero looked over at Jaune and smiled, he doesn't know of what transpired outside because of the soundproofing he had installed. "My, my… Young folk are so hot blooded these days."**

Cinder raised her eyebrow at the grotesque sight. This Jaune was arrogant, powerful, cunning, and overall a perfect ally. He took what he wanted and did not allow anyone to stop him.

"_Alas, it is not possible to bring him over to my world"_ thought Cinder. "_With him by my side, I could rule the world. I could even possibly defeat Salem!"_

Raven also was impressed at the causal display of violence. The previous version of Jaune had also been strong, but they lacked the mentality or ideals as this Jaune. _"He is a vampire. A creature that survives on the blood of others, a true predator. He knows that with his strength others will follow him, it's the law of the world."_

**Senator Grisnero was a short man, not the shortness of a midget, but the kind where you can tell they were taller in their younger years. He had black hair and mustache, with very few grey hairs, though you could still see them. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a red bowtie, he had a matching fedora as well to finish the ensemble.**

**Senator Grisnero chuckled lightly before Jaune reached over, grasped his two front teeth and ripped them from his gums. "Shut up and get in the front seat. You're going to drive." Jaune said without looking at him. Jaune dropped the Senator's teeth on the floor.**

**"Wh-Who the hell are you!? Do you think you're going to get away with this!?" Grisnero clenched his fist and thought to himself 'No, of course he won't! No one could get away with doing this to me. I graduated highschool and college at the top of my class! I was captain of my college wrestling team! Even after I graduated I was respected and revered. That's how I became a politician! I have a villa on a thousand acres in Menagerie! I married a beautiful model who's 25 years younger than me! I pay 50 times more in taxes than ordinary people! I've defeated every enemy that I've faced. I'll eventually become president. I'm Senator Grisnero!'**

**"Listen up, young buck! You'll get life in prison for this! You hear me? Life in prison-"**

**Jaune grabbed Grisnero by the nose, shutting him up. "I'll say it once more." Jaune threw Senator Grisnero bodily into the front seat, breaking his nose in the process. "Drive."**

**'Wh-Who the hell is he!? He's going to kill me! If I don't escape, he'll kill me!' Senator Grisnero opened the driver's side and leaped out of the car "Help… me?" Grisnero fell back down inside the car. "WH-WHAT!?" He went the opposite way, and even closed the door behind him but once again, he fell back down inside the car instead of outside.**

**"Wh-What? I thought I jumped outside, so wh-why… why… am I inside… Why am I inside?" Grisnero started laughing from the stress and the damage to his perception of reality.**

**"Floor it until you catch up to that truck. If you fail to catch up to it, I'll kill you."**

**Grisnero grabbed the steering wheel "Y-Yes, sir." 'Why inside!? Why!? I know! It's because I am a Senator! There's nothing a Senator can't do!' Grisnero started laughing maniacally and sped off down the road.**

"Wow, Jaune broke that guy easily" Yang said.

"The guy was a politician. Most of them are weak" Qrow replied.

Ironwood and Ozpin both loudly coughed at that.

"You two don't count. You play politics, but you're not politicians. Politicians can't kill Grimm or deal with an entire school of hyperactive teenagers."

**Taiyang spied the rear view mirror and saw no cars following him "The black atmosphere that emanates from him is still close… It's coming after us. **_**He's **_**coming after us!"**

**"Can DIO tell exactly where you are, Mr Xiao Long?"**

**"No, his body is that of my half-brother's son, Glas Xiao Long. We can sense each other due to something like a strange wavelength between us, but we can only tell that the other is close, not where he is. I couldn't tell exactly where the mansion was, either, even though we were nearby. All he can sense is that a Xiao Long is nearby.**

**"He can't tell the difference between Yang and myself. He shouldn't be able to realise that Yang and I have split up."**

**Weiss knelt next to a red motorcycle and placed two wires together, they sparked but not much else. "That's strange… In movies, the engine always starts right up." Weiss kept pushing the two wires together to no avail. Yang standing behind her actually regretting being friends with her.**

**"W-We're stuck in traffic. Rush hour traffic in the evening is bumper to bumper." Grisnero told Jaune, with a worried look on his face.**

**"Go."**

**"You say that, but I can't move forward."**

**Jaune lifted his hand and pointed a talon to the side. "The sidewalk is wide enough. Go."**

**"The sidewalk!? It's packed with people heading home from work!" Grisnero watched as couples went out and fathers took their children to get ice cream, workers rushing off home to their families.**

**"That makes no difference. Go."**

**"Y-Yes, sir." Grisnero whimpered as he turned the steering wheel and the car lifted up onto the sidewalk, nobody noticing their oncoming doom.**

**"Floor it."**

**"Yes, sir!"**

**The car sped up and the engine began rumbling loudly, only now do some people turn their heads.**

Mercury and Emerald were both shocked at hearing this Jaune ordering something so inhumane. They'd met the blonde before and were not impressed at all. And the other versions seemed too noble to do something like that.

Mercury leaned back into his chair. "Gotta hand it to the guy. He's ruthless and persistent. He's kinda like Cinder, only far more direct."

Emerald scoffed at that comparison. "He's strong yes. But he's being too reckless, you know kinda like you."

Mercury chuckled at the weak insult. "It's a dog eat dog world. When you have enough power, you don't have to follow the rules of society. No one can stop him, so why should he care about being reckless?"

Team RWBY and NPR were horrified at hearing Jaune sound so careless about the murder of innocent life.

"Jaune would never do that!" Pyrrha said.

"Man, it's weird to see Jaune be evil. Never thought it could happen" Yang chimed in.

Ren and Nora knew how hard life could be, and cherished their friends deeply. But despite seeing Jaune act so sociopathic, they couldn't let it affect their friendship with their Jaune.

**Yang kicked the bike with enough force to make it lift off the ground, hit the wall next to it and land back where it was, standing upright. The motor started up to the amazement of Weiss. Star Platinum appeared and kicked the chain to pieces as Yang got on the bike. "It started. Hurry up and get on, Weiss."**

**Grisnero laughed maniacally as blood stained the car's hood and windshield. "I've gone to such lengths for you! You'll spare my life… You'll spare this Senator's life now, won't you!?"**

**All sound cut out, and Jaune's reply echoed. "No."**

**'I see! This is a dream! A Senator like me could never die this way. It's a dream! A dream! Hooray!'**

**Taiyang's new truck came into view, and Jaune smiled "There he is. Get closer to them. Closer. If I am not close, I cannot use The World."**

**Taiyang looked into the rear view mirror again "He's getting closer. It's that car! DIO's in there!"**

**Blake tilted her body to be more easily able to see Jaune's vehicle and summoned Hierophant Green.**

**"Blake!?"**

**Hierophant Green's waist and legs merged together and became a tentacle that extended from Blake and let Hierophant Green travel further distances.**

**Using this technique, Blake was able to get her Stand to just outside Jaune's winder, about ten meters away. Jaune saw it and steeled his face "Blake's…"**

**"Take this, DIO! Emerald Splash!" Hierophant Green placed its hands together and pure destructive energy in the form of water burst from its hands, and with a simple twist of them, Hierophant shot out a volley of emerald like blasts of destructive energy at Jaune.**

"WOW! Blake your Stand is so cool!" gushed Ruby.

Blake smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm. "My Stand is impressive. I was wondering what Stand would be. If Weiss has a knight for a Stand, and Yang's can punch things, I'm apparently the long range of the group."

Yang pounded her fists together. "That makes sense to me!"

Weiss was curious about Ruby in this universe. "I wonder what Stand you'd have Ruby? Stands do not match our semblances so it would probably something different but it could be similar to your speed."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Hopefully something with roses? My speed is a part of me, it's hard to imagine having a different ability."

**The Emerald Splash burst through the window next to Jaune, and was about to hit Jaune, until… Jaune lifted his hand in a fist, and flicked out a single finger, hitting an emerald and sending it rocketing off and slamming into another before bouncing and hitting another. That emerald hit every single other emerald and sent them all off course, before finally flying away from Jaune itself.**

**"Wh-What is he!? He didn't so much as move from his seat, but he managed to dodge with just one finger! How about this!?" Hierophant Green fired off another volley of Emerald Splash but Jaune just casually knocked them away and above, destroying the roof of the car. **

"Okay Jaune is overpowered here. A mysterious and powerful ability, super strength and now this!" ranted Yang.

Blake's ears drooped a bit at seeing her Stand's attack do nothing to the evil vampire. "Well that was a letdown."

Cinder smirked at Jaune casually deflecting the attack. Watching him filled her with a sense of satisfaction but also envy. Watching the Beacon students who keep on interfere with her plans be played like a fiddle was catharsis to her, but she internally seethed at seeing the powers that she didn't and couldn't have.

**"Even when I concentrated the splash, he dodged. D- Damn it!" In an instant The World was in Hierophant Green's face. "When did he release his Stand? Impossible! How could I have not noticed!?" The World swung its fist into Hierophant's chest, though the damage was mitigated by Hierophant blocking the punch.**

**The force of the punch sent Hierophant all the way back to Blake, but it went through each and every light and sign on the side of the road first. "She was a bit too far away. She went flying out of The World's range."**

**"Wh-Whaat's happening!?" Grisnero asked, having to dodge and weave around the broken lamps and signs.**

**"Would it benefit me in any way if I told you? Keep your eyes forward and drive." Jaune smirked seeing the truck coming closer.**

**Blake was clutching her chest as it began to bruise from the punch. "Careful, Blake! You got too close to him!"**

**"I-I apologise. I-I couldn't help it." Blood began to flow out of her reopen scars around her eyes.**

**"Blake, are you all right? Did you see The World?"**

**"Yes. I was attacked from around ten meters away. If I had gotten any closer, I would have been done for. It's obvious that his Stand has some terrifying secret far beyond anything we can imagine. But I've managed to figure out two things. First, it can't attack over distance like Hierophant Green and Hermit Purple. It's a close range power type, like Star Platinum. Its range is about ten meters.**

**"Second, it attacked with its fist. So it doesn't use ranged attacks, like bullets. If we can get within ten meters of DIO without him noticing, I think we may have a chance of defeating him."**

Everyone in the theater paid close attention to that information.

Ozpin and his allies were chatting amongst themselves. "From what Miss Belladonna and Jaune had said, his power has a short range. The key to victory is attacking him from a far distance without him noticing it."

Glynda nodded, but added, "However, sir, they could possibly rush at him and if they deal quick enough damage to a vital area, cripple his ability to do so."

Ironwood crossed his arms, "But at a much higher cost."

Glynda pushed up her glasses, "But if done so, would land real damage to him. An attack from a distance also has a potential to fail, and gives away one's position."

Raven scoffed at hearing their strategy. "They're going to lose."

Ozpin and the others raised their eyebrows at Raven, silently asking her to continue her thought.

"This Jaune is strong. The others are weak. He's merciless and cunning. Most of all, his ability will allow him to get out of any trap they lay out for him.

**"We need to investigate carefully. There's no such thing as being too cautious when it comes to him." Taiyang once again looked into the rear view mirror and was shocked by what he saw. "That's strange. His car stopped."**

**As Taiyang put his attention on the road, Blake turned around and saw a shadow descend over them. "Watch out! Something's flying at us!" The corpse of Senator Grisnero burst through the rear window of the truck and into the two passengers. The corpse fell on top of Taiyang, and made controlling the vehicle almost impossible.**

**The truck slammed right into a nearby building and caught fire. In no time at all the fire dust inside the car ignited and it exploded.**

**Jaune marched over to the truck and ripped the door off it and saw only Grisnero inside. He turned around and scanned the area before noticing that both Blake and Taiyang were above him and flying away. He smirked again.**

**Blake stopped to stare down at her old friend turned enemy. Taiyang had to stop himself and shout at her "Blake! What do you think you're doing!?"**

**"I've got it." Blake took her sunglasses off with a dramatic flair, revealing the single claw mark on each eye. "I've figured out a way to reveal what Jaune's Stand truly is."**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Blake reached up to her eyes immediately, shocked at seeing the injury to her face. Weiss reached over and held her hand.

Raven smirked at Jaune's actions. The senator was a weak fool and was expendable. Jaune was efficient in his hunt, and used everything he could. Even if was human lives.

**IMMEDIATELY AHAHAHAHAHA**

**As Taiyang and Blake were using their Stands to traverse the city, Blake reflected on her past, and her goals.**

**'I lived my entire life seeing myself as oppressed by human society. But in that view I held Adam close to me like a newborn babe and its mother, like a lifeline. I felt that if I ever let go I would never be able to keep myself from submitting. But then I saw the truth, Adam was a horrible insane killer creating a fake oppression to justify his insanity and killing of humans.**

**'The faunus are oppressed, but only by those minorities who still hold to old dead beliefs, most humans couldn't give a rat's ass about the difference between the faunus and humanity. Ruby never cared, Yang never cared, the only one who cared was Weiss, and that hatred was completely justified. If anybody was oppressed it was her, the White Fang, the faction supposedly wanting equality, were the true oppressors…**

**'It was Wiess and Mr Xiao Long that helped me see that. Now with Ruby dying, and the only way to help her is to kill Jaune, I will do anything to repay the favour. Jaune is no longer the man he once was, the man I once served happily. Or maybe he always was that, and I just saw him as right? Heh, history truly does repeat itself…'**

**Yang and Weiss were shocked when they saw Taiyang's truck crashed into the side of a building, a group of people crowding around it as police kept them at bay, the ambulance took Senator Grisnero's corpse to the morgue and the fire department extinguished the flames.**

**Yang looked up as she felt Jaune and Taiyang nearby "Up there. DIO and the old man are up on the rooftops."**

**Jaune flew above the rooves and stopped a fair distance away from them. "Only Blake and Taiyang are before me. I see. They split up so they could attack from both sides. So Yang and Weiss must intend to attack me from behind." Jaune began to float downwards "How useless."**

**Just before Jaune's foot touched the ground it caught onto a near invisible green wire, even as a vampire Jaune couldn't see it until it was moving. Emeralds fired at him from in front and he quickly blocked them all. Jaune jumped up and let the remaining ones blow up the roof he was just one. "This is…"**

**Jaune's shoulder touched another wire and he triggered another volley, this time from behind him. "Blake's Hierophant!" Jaune swatted away the emeralds and they made the sound of a rifle going off every time they hit his forearms.**

**Jaune tried to escape but each time he moved he triggered more and more Emerald Splashes to attack him. Having enough of it Jaune kicked the fifteenth barrage away and it exploded against the foundations of a advertisement sign for cola.**

**A single smoking hole was visible on Jaune's cape, while it didn't pierce anything else, it was still a hit to his pride. But with time to focus without triggering any splashes, Jaune could now see the full web of wires. "This is…"**

**They completely surrounded him. But standing just in front of him, twenty meters away, standing on top of a telephone pole was Blake. "That's right! Hierophant's barrier, which activates when touched, completely surrounds you for twenty meters in every direction!**

**"Now I can sense both your and The World's movements!" **

**Jaune let out a chuckle as he put his foot down, making sure not to touch a wire. Now they were both standing on telephone poles, and face to face.**

**Taiyang moved himself into position to watch what happens next, to figure out The World's abilities.**

Team RWBY and NPR were cheering on Blake, hoping that she'd win.

"Go Kitty Cat! Win for Ruby!" cheered Yang.

Nora whooped out loud. "Break his legs Blake!"

Blake blushed at the comments, but was proud at seeing her alternate self stand up to evil. Her alternate self had a similar experience to her own, and she felt pride at knowing that she knew was right.

The adults or more mature ones in the audience were tense. This was a gamble for the heroes and would be a test for Jaune's powers.

Cinder and Raven watched the screen intensely, hoping to see Jaune triumph over the weak heroes.

**The advertisement for cola began to collapse, and as it fell Blake shouted "Take this, DIO! Twenty meter radius Emerald Splash!"**

**Emeralds began to fire off all around Jaune, they surrounded him and he had no chance of escaping. "You fool. You shall soon know that The World's true power is, indeed, the power to reign over this world!"**

**'Bring out your Stand, DIO!'**

**Jaune pointed at Blake as he released all of his energy "THE WORLD!"**

Everyone held their breath at what was about to happen. Their eyes glued to Jaune, eager to see what his Stand's power was.

**The emeralds crashed together and threw dust up as Blake felt something wrong with her chest. She only had just enough time to open her mouth before she was sent flying away, blood pouring from her chest.**

**Taiyang faltered in following her from the suddenness of it "What? Blake!? She was suddenly blown away! Impossible! Blake!"**

**Blake crashed back first into a water tower, and dented herself inside it so much that she was able to sit still as the water rushed out around her. 'Wh-What… just happened? Did he beat me?'**

Team RWBY and NPR let out a loud gasp. The Beacon students were all shocked at seeing Blake suddenly flying back with a large gap in her stomach.

The adults in the room were just as confused as Taiyang. They had thought that this attack would reveal the mystery behind Jaune's stand. Cinder and Raven were even more eager to see what Jaune was capable of.

**Blake tried to move but wasn't even able to get a single twitch from her fingers 'It's no use. I think my injuries are fatal. I can't speak… I can't even lift a finger.' Blake looked to the clock tower near where they were and saw through her crumbling barrier the time.**

**'It's 5:15…That means it is around midnight in Menagerie. I wonder what my parents are doing. Maybe they're already asleep. I'm sorry for making you worry so much.'**

Blake started to tear up at the scene. In both universes, she had left her parents without telling them. Now this version of her was going to die far away from her parents, who were stricken with grief at being unable to know where their daughter was.

Her parents loved her and while they had disagreements over the future of the White Fang, Blake looked up and admired her parents. Her father founded the now terrorist group, and for his whole life, fought to establish equality for all faunus.

Blake saw the shift in the White Fang; of how it changed from a revolutionary organization to a terrorist group, but ignored her parent's caution of stayinging within the group. And after she left, she was too scared to go back and face them. She knew that she would be welcome back into the family, but Blake felt that she didn't deserve it. Not after what she did to them.

**Ozpin's voice spoke up as a narrator "Blake Belladonna's final thoughts were not of her parents in Menagerie. Though she cared for them deeply, when her mind drifted to the final question that puzzled her, thoughts of her parents drifted away."**

**'I can sense every movement of those who touched Hierophant Green's barrier. But Jaune ripped apart the entire barrier at once. Why wasn't it done strand by strand? It was completely simultaneous, without even a microsecond between them. The entire barrier, over a twenty meter radius, was ripped apart all at once?**

**'How?' Blake replayed the memory in her mind, over and over again as the cola billboard slowly fell and Taiyang useless reached out his hand. 'Without even the slightest delay… How… all at once? How?'**

**"Blake! I-I can't let this continue! Hermit…" Taiyang felt a strange feeling deep in his soul. He turned around and saw Jaune staring at him.**

**"Taiyang… You're next." Jaune was standing much closer, right in front of where Blake was, just floating in the sky. Jaune pulled his shirt down and revealed an ugly scar tracing all around his neck. "Don't you think the blood of a Xiao Long would be just the thing to make Glas' body completely mine?"**

**"JAUNE!" Taiyang screamed in rage.**

**'How could he hit all of them with no time passing between them? Time passing… Time… Time… The time! I… I understand now. H-How could this be? There's no other explanation. I-I have to tell them about this! This terrifying truth… somehow… I have to tell Mr Xiao Long… At this rate, everyone will be defeated.'**

**Blake summoned Hierophant Green, but it wasn't solid, parts of it kept collapsing into Stand energy and reforming. She tried to use Emerald Splash but Hierophant collapsed as she vomited a large amount of blood, the use of her Stand killing her faster.**

**"Taiyang Xiao Long! DIE!" Jaune rocketed down towards Taiyang, not even bothering to summon The World seeing as Taiyang's Stand is so pathetic.**

**Blake summoned up just enough strength to fire a small volley of emeralds that slammed into the clock tower, distracting both Taiyang and Jaune. The emeralds had destroyed the clock.**

**"M-My final Emerald… Splash…"**

**"What? She didn't even aim in the right direction. I suppose she wanted to use up the last of her strength to go out with a bang." Jaune scoffed at the display.**

**"Impossible! Blake wouldn't do something pointless at a time like this. So why in that direction? What does it mean? Is she trying to tell me something?"**

**'It's a… message. It's the best I can do… Mr Xiao Long… please understand. Please, figure it out…' Blake let out a single tear before bowing her head and going silent.**

**Taiyang's eyes wavered and glistened "B-Blake…"**

**Ozpin's voice narrated once again "Blake Belladonna… has died."**

Team RWBY and NPR all had tears in their eyes at Blake's sacrifice. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were holding each other's hands, and each gave a look of sadness towards Blake.

The adults in the audience again, looked down for a moment, in order to pay respect for the fallen hero. However, Ozpin was trying to piece together why his student had shot her final blast at the clock instead of Jaune. He looked at the clock, and quickly understood what Jaune's Stand could possibly do.

"What a terrifying ability. Jaune is even more dangerous than I had thought" he spoke aloud. While the students were too focused on Blake's death and Jaune attacking Taiyang, the other adults also focused on the message and soon came to realize what it was meant to be.

Cinder and Raven came to the same conclusion, and were angered at the gap between them and Jaune. While the Maidens were extremely powerful and controlled the forces of nature, it was nothing compared to wielding forces of the universes.

**Taiyang turned around and summoned his Stand with all of his rage "HERMIT PURPLE!" It wrapped around Jaune, constricting his movements. "And take this! The sun's own energy, Hamon!"**

**Hamon, an ancient technique passed down generation after generation, the Xiao Long family entrusted with the secret from the Zeppeli family eons ago. Unfortunately Taiyang hasn't had the chance to teach Yang, he hopes that she will stay as calm and stoic as she is now so she will learn it.**

**"You old fool! Your Stand's the weakest of all!" Jaune flexed his muscles and Hermit Purple was ripped apart before the Hamon could reach Jaune.**

**Taiyang jumped off the building and used his Stand's long reach as a sort of grapple. As Taiyang was fleeing from Jaune he began to think 'Blake, why did you shoot the clock tower? What was shooting the clock tower supposed to tell me? It must mean something important!'**

**Weiss and Yang saw Taiyang running from Jaune across the street. "I-It's Mr Xiao Long! Jaune's chasing after him! Where's Blake!?"**

**Taiyang looked back and saw Jaune flying after him. 'Could it be, Blake… Were you able to solve the mystery of DIO's Stand while all that was going on? She destroyed the clock with Emerald Splash. She destroyed the clock's hands… She… stopped the clock?'**

**Taiyang's eyes went wide as he finally figured out Blake's final message. "I-Impossible! Could it truly be… The true power of DIO's The World… is the power to stop time!"**

Everyone in the audience who did not already figure out Jaune's ability was undeniably shocked. The power to stop time, a cosmic force that seemed impossible. With dust and some semblances, it was possible to slow or speed up time, but never completely stop it.

Yang just crossed her arms and pouted. "Stopping time? That's just too OP."

Blake could understand while her plan failed to work when confronted against such indomitable power. "At least, Mr. Xiao Long will be able to tell the others. You won't let my death be in vain, Yang."

**"Take this, DIO! Twenty meter radius Emerald Splash!"**

**"THE WORLD!"**

**A wave of energy flew out from Jaune as the world stood still, the wave leaving his body with a deep sound, almost like a mix between thunder and an electronic beat. It was accompanied by the sounds of clocks slowing down, and when the wave returned to Jaune, the colors of the world were muted and grey for everything except Jaune and his The World.**

**The World stood out of Jaune's way as he threw his cape in the way of the emeralds and began to float towards Blake as The World broke each strand individually. Jaune now stood in front of Blake as she kept her determined look to where Jaune was before the time stop. "**_**This**_** is The World. But since time has stopped, you can neither see nor feel him. Die, Blake!"**

**The World threw its fist forward and punctured Blake's chest all the way through to the other side. The blood that would normally be flowing like an upturned bottle of raspberry juice was instead frozen mid-air as it was pushed out by The World's fist.**

**"You don't even realize that you've been killed. There's no way for you to even know what happened." Jaune turned away from Blake and towards Taiyang who glared to where the emeralds converged, waiting to see what The World could do. Jaune smirked and time began to flow again.**

Mercury shrugged, "Huh, so that's what happens when he stops time. Could be cooler."

Blake felt a phantom pain in her stomach, and touched it to make sure that she was still whole. Seeing herself being injured on the screen sent chills down her spine.

Ozpin was a bit miffed at seeing Jaune stop time so effortlessly. He was over 500 years old, and even he couldn't do it.

**"I understand, Blake! You died to send me that message… and I've gotten it!"**

**Taiyang kept moving as far and fast as he could, with Jaune flying right behind him. "It stops time? It's a Stand that can stop time and keep moving? That's too dangerous! Way to dangerous!"**

**'Calm down… Calm down and think! I don't know the meaning of the word 'panic'! I need to think of something! Some way to break through and defeat him!'**

**Suddenly Jaune disappeared, and Taiyang stopped himself on a rooftop "H-He disappeared!" Taiyang then felt Jaune's presence behind him. Taiyang could do nothing as The World's fist rocketed down towards him. But The World stopped just before contact. Taiyang took a few steps back with a nervous expression, like a kid who just got caught in the cookie jar. "W-What's wrong? Not going to hit me, DIO? Weren't you going to drink my blood?"**

**Jaune placed a hand on his chin and tilted his head as his eyes narrowed "You've suffused your body with Hamon to protect yourself. Hermit Purple, infused with Hamon, is like a high-voltage wire wrapped around your body, isn't it? You're quite the schemer, you cunning old geezer."**

Yang and Ruby both gave a sigh of relief at seeing Jaune stop from attacking their father.

"Man, I'm glad that dad pulled a fast one on Jaune" sighed Yang.

Weiss interrupted though. "But how long can he stall though?"

"Hopefully long enough for you or me to help him."

**"The same goes for you." Taiyang pulled the neck of his shirt down to reveal the purple vines of Hermit Purple glowing with a strange lightning wrapped around his body, the Hamon making a strange otherworldly bell tinkling. "You realized I was using Hamon and made sure not to touch me. Very attentive of you. But I've figured something out about your Stand."**

**Taiyang thrust his hand forward and pointed at Jaune "DIO, though you can stop time, it looks like you can only do so very briefly. About three to four seconds, I'd say. If you could stop time for any longer, we would have all died back at the mansion, and you wouldn't have had to chase us down." Taiyang smirked as based on Jaune's scowl he figured it out. **

Qrow and Raven both sighed at watching Taiyang taunting Jaune. He made a habit out of it, and unfortunately passed it onto Yang.

Qrow slapped his forehead at watching his best friend mess up. "Damn Tai, don't go piss off the super powered vampire who can freeze time."

Raven just sighed and wondered why she felt any attraction to him. "_He did like to wear tight pants. Maybe that's why. That tattoo on those biceps also looked pretty nice."_

**"So you understand how The World works? Hah! I'll spare you a bit of praise for that."**

**Taiyang clenched his fist as his hat shadowed his face, leaving only a single eye visible.**

**"It was Blake who figured it out. I won't let Blake die for nothing!"**

**"And what of it? What good does understanding my Stand's power do for you? What can your Hamon possibly do now?"**

**Taiyang let out Hermit Purple and threw it at Jaune "Hermit Purple and Hamon!"**

**"Enough! I don't need to touch the Hamon to attack you!" The World punched a nearby chimney and sent the debris into Taiyang's chest, right under his ribs, sending him careening off the roof. Taiyang used Hermit Purple on a windowsill to slow his fall, and while it did, the fall still hurt like a motherfucker.**

Yang and Ruby winced at seeing their father fall to the ground hard.

Raven merely frowned and said, "Weak."

Glynda was getting tired of hearing Raven's philosophy and spoke aloud, "Would you still be fine after falling from a height like that without any aura?"

Raven turned her nose up at the deputy headmistresses. "Of course, I would. Because I'm stronger than him."

Qrow chuckled to himself. "Sure you are Ray."

The Branwen sister quirked her eyebrow at her brother. "And you disagree?"

The highly functioning alcoholic huntsman scratched his beard while smirking at his sister. "Well, from what I saw at Beacon, and the two of you in bed, pretty sure that he is stronger."

Team RWBY and NPR and the Ozpin Cabal let out shouts at Qrow for conjuring such images in their subconscious.

**A rich boy taking his friends and girlfriends out for dinner saw Taiyang hit the ground and started laughing "Hey, look. That old guy fell out of the sky!"**

**"Santa! I bet he's Santa!" A woman mocked him as she pointed at his slightly pudgy stomach, retiring as a Huntsman to take care of two daughters does that to a man, especially one suffering from losing two wives and having one daughter in mortal danger. Can one really blame Taiyang for a bit of indulgence?**

**"What were you doing on the roof? Checking out some hot chicks?" The group started cackling and a cat started eating some meat that one of the rich kids threw down, not liking the quality of the meat. Taiyang was able to get himself to his knees and saw up on the roof was Jaune.**

**As Jaune floated down Taiyang stood up and was about to started running until he saw Yang across the street. "Y-Yang…" Yang started jogging forward to see what was happening to her father until he lifted his hand "Stay back! Don't come near me!" Yang stopped as her eyes went wide, kind of but not fully comprehending what was happening.**

**"Yang… What perfect timing. But she's not quite in range. I'll deal with her father first." The cat finished its meal and turned around only to see Jaune coming down towards it and jumped, screeching and hissing.**

**"Yang! The secret of his Stand, The World, is time! It's a Stand that stops ti-"**

**"THE WORLD!"**

**Jaune posed as the wave of colors flew from his body with the same sound as before, and the world's colors muted, leaving only The World and Jaune in color. One of the rich boys frozen as he was walking to pick a fight with Taiyang for shouting. The cat frozen mid-air as it screeched.**

**Taiyang was frozen reaching out to Yang, begging her to stay away. Yang was frozen worriedly looking as Taiyang as he screamed and begged for her to walk away.**

**"At first, I could only stop time for a mere blink of an eye. But as my neck wound began to heal, I soon could stop time for two seconds, then three." Jaune marched forward, smacking the cat out of the way with his forearm, sending the cat scattering in pieces as blood froze in the air.**

**"I can now stop time for five seconds. It's strange to think of it as five seconds, since it occurs when time is stopped, but I have five seconds in which to act." Jaune smacked the rich boy in the face as he past, sending the boy to the ground with the front of his head caved in, not enough to kill him, but enough to make him a useless in any physical sense.**

**"Eventually I'll get to a minute… Then ten minutes, then an hour… Then as long as I want!" Jaune stood to Taiyang's side and smirked at him "It's quite exciting, knowing that I will be able to stop time for longer and longer…" Jaune lifted his hand and made it straight, almost like a blade, and was about to hit Taiyang until he realized.**

Almost everyone in the audience found that idea to be horrendous. The realization that this evil version of Jaune could stop time was worrying enough, but the idea of DIO Jaune being able to stop time for an unlimited amount was too frightening of a concept.

Although Roman and Cinder, of course, found the idea to be intriguing. Although for different reasons.

Roman could use it to steal anything he wanted. He could truly be the ultimate thief.

Cinder saw herself toppling Salem and enslaving all others if she had that power.

Neo rolled her eyes. Her power was cool enough already.

**"Oh, that's right, Taiyang. You were using Hamon to protect your body." Jaune walked around to give himself a proper position in front of Taiyang. "Hamon gave me a little trouble 5 years ago, but it's powerless before The World." Jaune pulled out a single knife, and he held it with sinister intent.**

**"Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! MUDA!"**

**Jaune threw the knife at Taiyang and it stopped just before it touched his throat. Because those who have Stands can no longer use their Aura to defend like normal, it would go through just fine.**

**"The half-brother of Glas, Taiyang… You are now dead!" Jaune turned around and put a single finger up while looking at Yang "One more second…" Jaune smiled with vicious and evil glee "…Zero." And he closed his fist together as time began to flow again.**

**It was over in a second.**

**Taiyang clutched his throat as the knife entered and blood sprayed from it. "DAD!" Yang screamed as she got ready to run over to him, ignoring Jaune who stood and watched.**

**"S-Stay back! R-Run… Y-Yang…" Taiyang put his hand out towards her, Hermit Purple uselessly appearing on his hand wand waving about, trying to protect its user. "D-Don't go near him. K-Keep your… D-Distance… Stay away… Stay away from him…Y-Your no… match…" Hermit Purple began to wilt and turn to dust as Taiyang went limp.**

Yang, Ruby, and Qrow all leaned forward yelling out in frustration or in shock at seeing Tai die.

This universe took away too much from Yang and Ruby already. First, it was the fact that other Ruby was slowly dying of her own stand, then Zwei's death, Blake's, and now their father's!

Tai was oddly calm about it. "Well, at least I was able to protect my girls one last time."

**Yang restrained her emotions as best she could, she came all this way to save Ruby, Taiyang came with her leaving Qrow and Glynda to care for her while they were gone. She and her father knew that they might die doing this, and the fact that Weiss and Blake came with them said something about how much Ruby meant to them.**

**The fact they were willing to die for her.**

**Yang let out a single tear as she grit her teeth so hard they threatened to break.**

**They defeated so many Stand users to get here. Steely Dan, Devo, Rubber Soul, Hol Horse and even himself and more all to reach this point.**

**"I've already taken care of Blake, too." Yang's eyes twitched as more tears threatened to fall. "Weiss must be hiding somewhere… Hah. It doesn't matter." Jaune pointed at Yang with his claws "You're next, Yang."**

**Yang's fist began to clench so hard her veins almost burst "You bastard. Jaune!" Yang marched Jaune.**

**"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me? Even though your father, Taiyang, told you the secret of The World, like an exam student scrambling to finish the problems on an exam until the last moments before the chime?" Jaune asked and mocked.**

**"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer."**

**"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like." Jaune started walking to Yang as well.**

**Just as they got close Yang summoned her Star Platinum, its usual 'ORA' following it as it punched at Jaune. But before it could cross even half the distance between them, The World already slammed its leg against Star Platinum's. The ground in front of Yang shattered just from being close to the contact. Yang watched and felt her pants rip open and her leg bruise up from Star Platinum getting hit.**

**She remembered that Taiyang said when a Stand gets hurt their user gets hurt as well. Not always, but a general rule.**

**"Too slow, too slow! The World is the ultimate Stand. Even without the power to stop time, his speed and power far exceed that of your Star Platinum."**

**"So it's the same type of Stand as Star Platinum. Not much range, but immense power and precise movements."**

**"I wanted to try a little test to find out just how much more powerful The World was, compared to you Stand. Though it appears a test was hardly necessary."**

**"Test? Is that what you call just patting me, and not even enough to hurt? Well, I guess you ripped my 20,000 Lien pants, though."**

Yang couldn't help but smirk at seeing the bravado her other self was projecting. She is such a badass!

Weiss was shocked at how expensive Yang's pants were. "Where do you get 20,000 lien, only to spend it on a pair of pants?"

Pyrrha was sighing to herself, secretly disgusted by how Jaune acts in the universe that was being shown. It wasn't just the casual murder and psychopathic tendacies, it was also the arrogance and smugness that he carried with him. It reminded her too much of Cardin and other opponents she faced in the tournaments.

**Jaune sighed in exasperation "Why are you Xiao Longs so stubborn about admitting defeat? Hmph. I suppose I shall rise to your silly provocation, and test you just a bit more."**

**The World floated in front of Star Platinum and threw out four quick punches into Star Platinum's blocking arms, the air being displaced by the punches enough to blow Jaune and Yang's hair around.**

**After the final punch The World jumped into the air as Star Platinum sent out a flurry of kicks that blurred they were so fast. The World's knife-hand came down onto Star Platinum as she spun and blocked it with an elbow. Star Platinum recovered and sent out two punches, both of which The World dodged with a simple tilt of its head. The second punch though made a tiny cut on The World's cheek.**

**Star Platinum shouted 'ORA' every time she threw a punch.**

**The World and Star Platinum sent out a barrage of punches each, their fists hitting each other's fists and none were able to get a body shot off.**

**"Shall we compare the speed of our attack rushes?" Jaune offered as he used his vampire powers to heal the tiny cut.**

**"Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!"**

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

Nora jumped out of her seat and began to punch rapidly in the air, imitating the fight on the screen. She began to loudly scream a bunch of ORA's, before turning to Ren, who quickly paled and tried to speak, before being tackled into his chair.

No one batted an eye at Nora's antics. Everyone kinda expected her to do something like this in a fight.

Yang just leaned back in her chair. "Yep, that's Nora for ya. Good, old, reliable, Nora."

**The air displaced by their punches began to lift the two of them off the ground.**

**Jaune smirked and made The World stop Star Platinum's fist, then move around it to punch her in the face. Yang's cheek was crushed and cut against her teeth, she could taste the blood. But she didn't react at all and just kept glaring.**

**"So my The World's power and precision are both superior! I've had enough. I'm satisfied. I will end you now! I have decided that I will show no mercy when fighting one of the Xiao Long bloodline."**

**Star Platinum threw out as many punches as she could, her fists blurring even to Jaune's vampire eyesight. "The way to end you is with The World's true power! THE WORLD! STOP TIME!"**

"No! Yang, look out!" cried out Ruby to the screen.

Yang flicked her finger at Ruby's forehead. "Other me can't hear you. But don't worry about me, Rubes."

Ruby tilted her head as if she was Zwei, confused as to why his owners were doing something stupid.

"It's cause I'm awesome, duh! This fight will be a close one, but I'll win for sure though!" Yang spoke confidently.

Blake and Weiss nodded and smiled as well, fully confident in their teammate's ability.

Qrow, Ozpin, and other members of his group smiled at the bonds of friendship on display. Cinder and her cronies threw up a bit in their mouths though.

**Jaune floated towards Yang as she and Star Platinum were unable to move during the stopped time, and as such, were completely vulnerable to attack. "With this, the Xiao Long bloodline will finally end. My archnemeis, who dared to make an appearance in my destiny…" Jaune lifted his right hand as he formed a knife-hand with it.**

**"Farewell!" Jaune sent his knife-hand careening down to Yang.**

**Her finger twitched.**

**Jaune stopped mid swing to gawk, terrified. "Wha-" Her finger twitched once again and Jaune flew back out of her Stand's range. "What? She just moved! She… Impossible! Her finger just moved! I-it can't be. It can't be! They're… the same?"**

**Her finger twitched again.**

**'The World and Star Platinum are the same type of Stand!? They have the same ability!? Just like the D'arby brothers!' Jaune stared at Yang and saw her glaring at him from under her hat. "Can she see me? Or is she moving her hand subconsciously?" Jaune let a few beads of sweat run down his face "Time's up."**

**Star Platinum threw out a couple punches but stopped once she noticed Jaune wasn't there, Yang turned around, held in the air by her Stand's energy, to glare at Jaune as Star Platinum sunk back into her.**

**"Could you see me?" The only answer he got was Yang's silence and a death glare. "I asked if you could see me, Yang!"**

**Yang tilted her head up so he could see both eyes "Who knows? I don't know what you are talking about, DIO." Yang used her Stand to blast compressed air below her with the speed of its kick and sent her hurtling away from Jaune. He followed he close behind.**

**"Very well! It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter if you could see me during stopped time or not! If you can move the same way as The World, let me see you moving! Yang! I shall see just how powerful you truly are! THE WORLD! STOP TIME!"**

**Jaune floated towards Yang and saw her arm twitch as he neared her. Jaune got closer and the twitching got stronger, wanting to confirm his suspicions he moved a hand near hers and it began to twitch towards his. Jaune put down his hand and chuckled, but the chuckle quickly evolved into maniacal laughter.**

**Jaune pulled his hand up in front of his face and plucked a magnet from his arm, and moved it towards yang's arm, letting go the magnet connected to the one under Yang's clothes with a muffled clank. **

"Awfully sneaky of you fire-cracker. Seems like this Yang actually learned something from me," lectured Qrow.

Yang rolled her eyes at her uncle. "Jeez Uncle Qrow, I don't need to hear a lecture from you. Aren't you supposed to be the cool and irresponsible uncle? I already get enough lectures from dad."

Taiyang's voice was heard by everyone, "Listen to your uncle Sweetheart! He has a point!"

Yang moaned into her hands, while Ruby patted her shoulder, nodding in understanding.

Raven groaned in her hands.

**After it stopped touching Jaune it stopped moving entirely, and it was frozen standing long vertically on it when it should be standing horizontally.**

**"You had placed that magnet on me. When we were testing each other's strength earlier? It looks like a magnet taken from a wallet or pocket planner. Huh. You completely fooled me. I can't take my eyes off you for even a second."**

**Jaune summoned The World and it formed Jaune's usual knife-hand "But! If you're using a trick like this, that proves you can't move during stopped time! You only added a few more seconds to your life! This time, you will… die, Yang!"**

**Just before The World's hand reached Yang she lifted her fist and summoned Star Platinum, Jaune saw this and his eyes went wide open now realising what Yang had done, Jaune was right, she completely fooled him.**

**Star Platinum's fist went straight through The World's torso, in revenge for what happened to Blake. Blood burst from Jaune's stomach as he also received the injury as well. "WHAT!?"**

**Yang froze just as Star Platinum finished her punch. "S-She… really can move! Only for a moment… but she can move! The magnet wasn't to trick me into thinking she could move…" Jaune coughed up blood from his destroyed internal organs.**

**"Of all things, this Xiao Long has invaded my world of stopped time…" Time began to resume as Star Platinum finished her punch, sending Jaune flying down into the street below, and into a jewellery store.**

**The force that Jaune was launched at allowed the glass of the window he went through to completely sever his leg. The store owner screamed as a man who had a whole in his chest just went flying through her window, cutting his leg off in the process.**

Yang and the Beacon crew were cheering on for her counterpart, while also yelling at Jaune for killing Blake and the others.

"That's how the Xiao Longs do it! Nobody messes with us!" hyped Yang.

"That's right! And if they do, we'll beat them to the PUNCH" joked Tai.

The father-daughter duo high fived with matching grins, much to the chagrin of everyone else who've had to deal with them.

**Yang allowed herself to fall, and grabbed hold of a building's roof before dropping again to get her safely down. When she landed she turned around and saw the building was a book store. Yang remembered that Blake always loved the Ninjas of love series, and she saw the newest addition displayed in the window.**

**Jaune rose up from the ground until he was sitting down. He pointed at his leg "You. Woman. Fetch my leg from over there." She hesitated and was starting to have a panic attack. "Hurry up and fetch it! Behave like a flight attendant, bringing a drink and caviar to a first-class passenger!"**

"He seems awfully calm for someone who just lost a leg" said Pyrrha.

"Oh, it's not as bad as you think it is Ms. Nikos. I'd say that you can get used to it over time," piped in Ozpin.

Everyone went silent from what they just heard.

"What is it? Do I have a stain upon my shirt?" Ozpin looked around.

"What the shit?" yelled out Nora.

Ren slapped his hand over her mouth. "No swearing Nora. We had to give you multiple lectures on this already. I don't want to take away your pancakes again."

**Yang stood at the broken window and looked inside, seeing Jaune's leg finish healing as he held the woman by the neck. His thumb was jabbed into her throat as his other fingers pierced in other places, they all had pulsing veins on them as he drank her blood. "I guess I'll have to bash your head to pieces, or it'll be like nothing ever happened."**

**Yang let out a 'tch' at this new information. "Yare yare daze, even the hole I put through your gut is fully closed up now."**

**Jaune chuckled and dropped the he disappeared extremely suddenly. Yang turned around and saw him standing perfectly balanced on a street sign. His smile widened "Your eyes followed me in the world of stopped time… So you truly can see my movements, Yang."**

**"Seems so." Is all that Yang gave in response.**

**"It seems Blake did quite well for you. Because she figured out the secret of The World's powers, you were able to figure out you could during stopped time, and so, you were able to invade my world."**

**Jaune disappeared again and Yang's head was turned as well. Jaune was perched atop another building, looking down on Yang. "Which makes me think… Just how long can you move within my world of stopped time? Two seconds? Three? Or perhaps you can move five seconds, just like me, and you're just pretending that you can't? And so on. Well? How about it?"**

**Jaune cupped his chin as Yang clenched and unclenched her fists a few times "I believe you can only move for a moment now. But since you have invaded my world of stopped time, it would not be wise to underestimate you by getting close. Even when I still have an overwhelming advantage."**

**Yang gasped as she realised something. "Therefore, Yang, I've decided how to kill you such that it doesn't matter how long you can move!" Jaune pulled out a handful of knives from his back pockets. Yang gasped again as her suspicions were confirmed.**

"Huh, with those clothes he's wearing, I didn't figure he would have any pockets. Let alone ones big enough to fit all those knives" observed Mercury.

Emerald just looked at her partner in crime in confusion, trying to find a way to mock him for caring about pants of all things.

Cinder smiled a bit, "My my, Mercury. I never thought of you to actually care about one's clothing. Is there a secret to this?" she teased.

The grey-hair cyborg just shrugged. "If you're an assassin, you have to learn how to conceal your weapons. And frankly, with that outfit, it's hard to tell what you could hide."

**"You've gone pale. When you saw these knives, you realised that you face a more horrific fate than that geezer Taiyang."**

**'Bastard. How the hell does he come up with stuff like this? He's dangerous. ' Yang used her Star Platinum to launch herself high above the buildings, to try to escape or prepare for Jaune's next attack.**

**"You cannot escape! THE WORLD!" Jaune floated towards the frozen Yang and The World held a handful of knives. "Five more seconds." The World threw its knives at Yang and they stopped from about a meter to an inch from her body. "Once time begins to move again, I wonder if even your Star Platinum can manage to deflect so many knives. Four more seconds!"**

**The World sent more knives Yang's way as Jaune laughed at her increasing horror and fear, she will only have an instant to stop all the knives. "Being able to see this must be all the more terrifying, Yang! Three more seconds…" Jaune himself threw out a few knives.**

Nora, while greedily munching on a massive bucket of popcorn, yelled, "Why is it taking so long? He's just counting down from 5! It shouldn't take so long!"

"Nora! Don't talk while your mouth is full of food!" yelled back Weiss.

"She has a point though! Jaune's power is kinda bullshit" Qrow argued over the two girls.

"Foolish brother, stop yelling like a child" came Raven's voice.

"C'mon Raven, stop being so cold to Qrow. Also stop sitting away from us. I got gummy worms!" Tai offered waving the pack of candy in the air.

"Ohh! Gummy worms! You got any more, Mr. Yang's dad?" yelled back Nora.

"All right everyone, be quiet! Please just watch the rest okay?" exclaimed Ozymandias.

**Star Platinum appeared from Yang and was able to punch a large portion of the knives away, but she froze mid punch after her moment was up. "Just two more seconds… Is that all you can do? This proves that you really can only move for a moment." Jaune floated back and sat on the chimney of a particularly tall building, sitting just below eye level of Yang. "One more second… Zero."**

**Time began moving and Star Platinum started punching as fast as she could, shouting her usual ORA as she sent away knife after knife. Unfortunately Star Platinum wasn't fast enough, and seven knives slammed into Yang's body, one in each shoulder, one in her left forearm, one in her left thigh and three in her chest.**

**Large spurts of blood came from her arms, shoulders and leg, while tiny spurts came from her chest. "It's over. I'll add one more, just to be sure." Jaune threw one final knife at Yang.**

**Star Platinum punched the knife, but since Yang was injured she couldn't control Star Platinum as well as normal, and the knife scrapped across the top of Star Platinum's fist and went directly through Yang's hat, and into her head. A small spurt of blood flew from the wound as Yang fell to the streets below. "To be frank. I'm relieved that I could defeat you so quickly, Yang. I never thought you would be able to enter my stopped time."**

**Jaune pulled down his shirt and revealed that on his back shoulder was the birthmark that all Xiao Longs held, a strange birthmark shaped almost like a roaring dragon.**

**Jaune put his shirt back up properly and then looked down into the street, watching at the people scattered around Yang's fallen form. "As I see it, cars are useful devices, but because everyone has one, the streets become too crowded. Only I, DIO, should have the power over stopped time."**

**"Yare yare daze. Throwing all those knives… Now my valuable clothes are full of holes." Yang reached up and pulled her shirt open, revealing that she had stuffed Ninjas of Love down her shirt 'Blake saved me again… I stuffed my clothes with books in case he tried throwing anything, but I didn't think he'd have thrown so many at me.'**

A collective sigh of relief was released at seeing Yang trick Jaune once more. To Tai and Qrow as well as Ozpin and Glynda, seeing Yang, while quite powerful, use her head more was a treat, and they hoped that their iteration would learn from this.

Blake, however, was crying a bit.

Ruby was comforting her teammate. "It's okay Blake, Yang is going to be fine."

Blake sniffled, "It's not that Ruby. First, I die, and now Yang is destroying my books. It's too much to handle."

Ruby kept on patting her friend, not allowing her deadpan expression to be seen.

**Yang reached up to her hat, revealing another book and pulled it down to cover it and her eyes. 'Playing dead and waiting for a chance to strike is the best chance I have right now. I need to figure out how to knock his head off… Otherwise, he won't die.' Yang quietly gasped as Jaune landed in the street across from her. Between the two was a small knee high wall used as a guard rail to protect people from falling into the street.**

**"I'd better play it safe. The Xiao Long bloodline has proven itself rather lucky. She might be trying to trick me by playing dead." Yang's eyes wavered as she knew she was caught. "I must end her beyond a shadow of a doubt! By…" Jaune grabbed a street sign and The World chopped it off at the bottom.**

**"…Chopping her head off with this! This is truly the end for you, Yang!" Jaune leaped into the air and was about to come down onto Yang and kill her, when Yang saw that behind Jaune, falling from a building top with a pissed off expression was Weiss.**

"Yeah, do it Weiss! Save Yang!" cheered on Ruby, pumping her fists in the air.

"I don't think I'll be able to do much Ruby," Weiss corrected.

Ruby just waved off those concerns. "Nah, you'll be fine. You got this."

Yang slung her arm around Weiss. "It'll be so _ice_ to see you beat him! You're gonna do a _Yang_ up job! Jaune will finally get the _point_!"

**Jaune noticed just too late, Weiss summoned Silver Chariot and sent her rapier straight through Jaune's head, from the back all the way to out the front, just above his right eye, straight through the brain. "Die, DIO!" Jaune's mouth hung open slightly as his eyes widened.**

**A wave of color and sound burst from Jaune as time stopped. Jaune dropped the street sign and it embedded itself into the stone. "The World! Time has stopped…" Jaune leaned forward and pulled his head from the rapier before placing a hand against it and turning around to face the frozen Weiss.**

**"So it's you, Wiess?" Jaune slammed his fist against Weiss' side, indenting the side of her chest and shattering all the ribs on her right side. "And time will move once more."**

**Weiss' face tightened into pain as she coughed up blood and was sent soaring away from Jaune and into the side of a building, creating an indentation in the brickwork. The squelching of her flesh from the half-hearted attack was audible to Yang, despite their distance. **

"Oh no! Weiss! You don't got this!" cried out Ruby.

Weiss could only sigh. "Thank you Ruby. It really helps."

She became startled when she felt a hand upon her shoulder and saw Glynda there.

"Don't feel too badly about losing to such an opponent Ms. Schnee. You faced a formidable opponent. You should feel proud."

Weiss felt her body heat up at that acknowledgement but also internally sighed. "Thank you Professor Goodwitch. But please don't worry about me. I'm fine, it is other self who should get the appraisals."

**"Too bad, Weiss. With just a moment more, and with just a tiny bit more force, you could have torn my brain apart with your rapier." Jaune mocked, letting Weiss know how close she was to killing him as the holes in his head healed almost instantly.**

**Weiss could hardly move, her hand dangling as the wrist broke from the crash. "B-Bastard! This is impossible…" Weiss went limp as she fell unconscious from the pain.**

**Jaune tore the street sign from the ground "You cannot assassinate DIO. Xiao Long's Vacuoan tour group will be no more, once I finish you." Jaune walked towards the unconscious Weiss.**

**'Damn it. Weiss' going to get killed. I wanted to play dead as long as possible, until I could land a blow on his head, but… It would be easy for me to keep Weiss' head on her shoulders. But Jaune won't enter Star Platinum's attack range. It'll end up like it did last time. I have to make sure he doesn't realise I'm alive.**

**'As long as he doesn't know for sure, my chance to get close to him will come. Talk about irony. I tried my hardest to move in his stopped time, but now I have to try my hardest to stay completely still.'**

**Jaune lifted the street sign and was about to chop Weiss' head off. "Farewell, Weiss!" Jaune swung the sign but before it could reach Weiss Yang clenched her fist ever so slightly and scrapped the cement with her finger nails.**

**Jaune immediately dropped the street sign and back flipped onto the guard rail and stared at Yang. "Yang, you… you're alive, or your coming around."**

**"Don't move! We're the police!" Two officers pointed their guns at Jaune and were shivering from his aura of malice. "We have guns pointed at you! Put your hands up slowly." **

Mercury was grinning madly. "Oh man. These cops get the reward for being the dumbest. They are definitely going to die."

"Now, Mercury. There is hardly a need to point out the obvious. It's quite clear that they are nothing but fodder" Cinder sighed. She was growing bored of this fight. It was irritating to her of why Jaune didn't just kill them already.

Cinder knew that patience was required to achieve one's goals, but one must also take an opportunity when presented. This Jaune was allowing his arrogance to control, costing him the opportunity to kill all of those pests a multitude of times.

"_I am better than him. I don't need his powers nor would I fall to the same mistake_" she thought.

**Jaune was suddenly behind one of the officers and back handed the other in the face, crushing his skull and sending him away with the force of the hit. "All right. Perfect timing." Jaune shoved his fingers into the neck of the cop. "There's something I would like you to shoot with that gun. Shoot the woman lying on the ground over there. You can shoot her leg, her torso… whatever you like."**

**The man was struggling to breath with Jaune's fingers in his neck, but he still raised the gun and aimed at Yang. "Come on. Be sure not to miss." The cop fired his hand gun, and the bullet hit Yang in the side, going through her coat.**

**Jaune stared at Yang for a few seconds, still not entirely certain. He pulled his fingers out of the officer's neck, dropping the man as he died from lack of oxygen. "Perhaps I was just imagining that sound I thought I heard coming from Yang."**

**A close up of the bullet hole in Yang's coat revealed the bullet did not pierce her skin, because Star Platinum's hand had materialised and grabbed the bullet before it could hurt Yang. 'What a sick thing to do… but now Jaune's attention is on me, not Weiss. Right now, he's suspicious as all hell. He'll try to make absolutely sure that I'm dead. This is when things get really dangerous.'**

**Jaune tilted his ear towards Yang "The sound of her breathing…" Yang started sweating heavily. "I don't hear it. She's not breathing. Then what about her heartbeat?" Jaune leaned down and placed his ear against the ground, not willing to come too close to her.**

**A shot of inside yang's chest showed Star Platinum's hand grabbing Yang's heart and holding it still, stopping it completely. Yang's eyes started to cloud up as her brain slowly suffocated. 'This is damn tough… if I black out, I really will die. It won't even be funny… If I die because I used my Stand to stop my own heart…' Yang's eyes went completely lifeless as the blood didn't flow.**

Team RWBY watched silently, all four girls in awe at the gamble that Yang was taking just to beat Jaune.

Raven watched carefully, her eyes dead focused on Yang. She wondered if she was also absent in that universe as well. If so, then that Yang and perhaps her Yang held the same strength of will.

Taiyang and Qrow sat back, the two huntsmen had become like brothers throughout the years, raising and teaching Yang and Ruby. To see another version of Yang go this far to save Ruby and fight to avenge her friends made them both proud.

**For nearly a full minute, Jaune lay against the concrete, trying to hear a heartbeat. "Her heart isn't beating. She is definitely dead. I thought she was alive, but it was just my imagination." Jaune stood up and retrieved his street sign. "Just in case, I'll lop of her head so I can truly rest at ease. All right,Yang?"**

**Star Platinum grabbed hold of Yang's heart and started to manually beat it as fast as she could. The blood flow quickened and yang quickly started regaining feeling, though the pins and needles was like fucking explosives.**

**Jaune swung the street sign down and it slammed into the ground. Star Platinum had broken the end of the sign just before it hit Yang "WHAT!?" Star Platinum threw her fist at Jaune's head as fast as she could. "STOP TIME! THE WORLD!" But Yang used her time straight away to smash Star Platinum's fist into Jaune's head.**

**"I went through hell there… But even if you stop time, I'm still going to blow your head off, DIO."**

"YEAH! Break his head, Yang!" yelled out Nora.

"Yeah, you tell me Nora! Go me!" pumped up Yang. She slumped into her seat, and whispered into Ruby's ear. "I actually thought I wasn't going to make it there. But a good Xiao Long doesn't stay down for long, even when she purposefully stops her beating to defeat some crazy vampire wearing gigolo clothes."

Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda all turned their heads towards the blonde student.

"Well that is one way of putting it" chuckled Ozpin.

Tai gave Yang a double thumbs up. "It's like my Nana Xia Long told me, always have detailed and specific phrases!"

Pyrrha, Ren, Weiss, and Blake just laughed at watching Yang and her father.

**Star Platinum's fist turned half of Jaune's skull to dust and crushed half of his brain to mush. "Wh-What? It can't be… "**

**Star Platinum let out an ORA as Jaune was launched away and crashed down next to a small set of stairs leading to a higher level of the road. "Finally… Finally I was able to bash his head in. But that bastard DIO is a monster who survived over a year as just a severed head at the bottom of the ocean. I can't believe he's dead yet. It's too soon to relax."**

**Because of the damage to Jaune's head, the time stop ended almost instantly, so Yang was able to move properly, if not slower because of the damage Jaune caused her. Yang looked over to her left and saw a bucket.**

**"I'll kill you…" Jaune menacingly said as he tried to stand up, but his legs weren't working properly and he fell over onto is face, his head still bleeding. "W-What is this? Impossible! M-My legs… I can't move my legs. I can't stand!"**

**Yang placed the bucket next to a car and had Star Platinum punch holes into the side of it, letting the oil run out into the bucket. While the wealthier Kingdoms use Dust, Vacuo is poorest of the Kingdoms, and so has started using refined oil to power their electronics.**

**"I have a headache… a-and nausea… How could this happen? Me, DIO, feeling sick? My head's been destroyed, so I can't get up!? Damn it! I have to do something!" Jaune was panicking more than he has ever panicked in his whole life, both as a human and as a vampire.**

**Jaune was brought out of his panicking by Yang throwing the bucket of oil onto him. He looked up at Yang with immense confusion. "I covered you with gasoline so I could track your smell. I feel bad, kicking a guy while he's down, but… Nah. I don't feel bad about this at all." **

Yang's grin was huge at watching her badass, muscular self beating up Jaune. "Look how cool I am! I gotta use that line sometime. Other me has great one liners."

Pyrrha chuckled, "I must say, it's quite astonishing to see how cold you can be. I never figured you'd do something like that to someone."

Ruby interrupted, "But didn't you destroy a whole bar when you were looking for someone?"

Qrow's face appeared, "And I seem to recall someone throwing flasks at me after I beat them in a bike race.

"I still remember when you got into a police chase during your first driving lesson" sighed Tai.

Waving her hands towards the Redheaded champion, Yang said, "Don't listen to them P-Money. I'd never do anything like that to you. You're my 4th best female friend."

Nora muttered angrily, "Where am I on that list?"

**Yang threw the bucket away from her. "My friends and a lot of innocent bystanders are dead because of you." Yang lifted out a lighter and let the flame appear, with Jaune focusing on the flame and putting two and two together.**

**Jaune's eyes widened as he looked to the ground and then looked back at Yang, smiling and laughing maniacally. A police car drove by up the stairs and Yang widened her eyes. Jaune healed enough to be able to lift his upper body up and throw his arms out. "THE WORLD!"**

**Yang immediately began moving, but the time she could move in stopped time wasn't very long, and almost immediately froze. Jaune began climbing the stairs slowly, his legs useless, as he made his way to the back of the police car. "If I can… If I can get to that place…" Jaune was able to grab the back of the car and dig his fingers into it to hold on. "Time… Time will move once more."**

**The car started moving again, taking Jaune with it as it sped down the street and away from Yang. "He put his ear to the ground to listen for cars coming here? But… I can't let him get away!" Yang pulled out the only knife not knocked out during the little skirmish or that Yang hadn't removed while getting the oil.**

**The knife floated in front of Yang as Star Platinum materialised holding it, and she threw it as hard and fast as she could. The knife went straight into the back tire of the police car, making the cops lose control of the car. They regained control but before they did, Jaune was thrown from the vehicle.**

**As he tumbled across the street he grabbed hold of a manhole "That place… That place!" he pulled the manhole open. "If I can just get there…" When Jaune looked in his eyes widened and he choked on his own words.**

**Yang stood on her Stand as it held the ladder and she pointed at Jaune "This place is taken. You can't escape." Yang began to rise out of the manhole and Jaune was powerless to stop her. "Give up, DIO."**

Ren looked very confused, "How did you suddenly appear in that manhole Yang?"

Yang just shrugged.

Meanwhile in the peanut gallery of evil, Mercury actually chuckled at seeing Jaune so desperate. "Hahaha, the look on his face when he sees the blonde chick in the hole. She kinda reminds of you Emerald. Pissed off and grumpy."

Emerald just sighed and ignored him. "What do you think of the match so far, my lady?" asking Cinder.

Cinder turned away from the screen. "Before it was becoming stale, but now it's becoming interesting again. Also I believe that Yang will win."

Emerald spoke, "Well, she did massively injure Jaune right now. And she has him trapped, so I do believe that she's going to win, either by finishing him off quickly or Jaune will die to his wounds."

Mercury interrupted, "Nah, Yang is going to win, but not before Jaune recovers or uses some trick. He wore them all out before fighting them, and attacking them at sundown. He's got everything to lose and everything to gain."

"Quite insightful Mercury. Is that more of your training talking?" mused Cinder.

He smirked. "I'm quite sure you made the same guesses without me." He paused, "Boss, ma'am."

**The two had a stare down as Yang landed on the ground next to the manhole and Jaune grit his teeth in anger.**

**"THE WORLD! STO-"**

**Star Platinum's fist crashed into Jaune's cheek before he could use The World. Star Platinum started hitting Jaune as fast and hard as she could, smashing into his body with a barrage of punches.**

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

**The final punch hit Jaune square in the nose and sent Jaune flying across the street as blood flew from his body.**

**"You fell for it, Yang!" Jaune screamed as his body was torn apart by her fists and he flew through the air. "This is my escape route! You have lost in the battle of wits against me, DIO! Doesn't this street look familiar?" Jaune cashed down onto the sidewalk which sent up a plume of dust.**

**Yang gasped as she looked around in shock, Jaune planned everything out. They were back at where they started the fight, that meant… "T-This street… I-It can't be..."**

**The dust cleared to show Jaune without clothes on his upper body, and his hair sticking straight up instead of in every direction. He looked far more muscular than he did before.**

**"That's right. It was my escape route to take the blood of Taiyang Xiao Long!" Jaune had his hand in Taiyang's chest, just below his neck, draining his blood.**

**"DIO, you bastard!"**

"Cleverer than I thought him to be. He used Yang's tunnel vision to distract her from realizing that he wanted to go in that particular direction" recited Ironwood. "It seems that he is more than just arrogance and brute strength."

"While he could have taken the blood of anyone, his body is still that of a Xiao Long's. Using the blood of Tai's father would grant better recovery, I'm assuming that was Jaune's notion. It does hold some sense. They are related and share DNA, so an unorthodox blood transfusion from him would be optimal" surmised Glynda. She was actually enjoying this experience so far. She was able to explore other realities, view different techniques and skills, eat some bon-bons, and not think about the massive amount of work she'd have to resume back at Beacon. Just because people thought that she didn't know how to have fun and had a stick up her (in her own opinion, nice) ass, didn't mean that she couldn't relax.

"Well that and he's a vampire," chuckled Ozpin. "I don't believe that vampires or any members of the undead category particularly care about blood types" he said with a small grin.

"Guys, please. I'm already dead. Please stop talking about my dead body and blood and stuff. It's kinda freaking me out" pleaded Tai, looking a bit pale at seeing his other self's drained husk of a corpse.

**"As I thought… Taiyang's blood suits me well." Yang grit her teeth and body shook in unimaginable rage. "It suits this body so perfectly, my strength is recovering faster than ever before! It suits me… It truly suit me!" Jaune placed his claws on his head and began clawing the flesh off his temple as his other hand clawed his chest open, but it kept healing as fast as he could cut it open. He began laughing insanely.**

**"This body belonged to Glas Xiao Long four years ago. The blood that I just drank was from his half-brother, Taiyang Xiao Long! And the one who allowed me to make it this far was you, Yang. The Xiao Long bloodline was mere dog shit on the road that is my destiny, just something lying in my way… But in the end, it appears that the Xia Longs are fated to be my tools."**

**'D-Dad…' Yang widened her eyes when she saw a multicolored cloud rise out from Taiyang's body. Jaune laughed as he wasn't able to see the cloud which transformed into Taiyang. The multicolored cloud was his soul.**

**"No matter…" Taiyang started speaking to Yang as he floated towards the sky. "No matter what DIO is about to do to my body down below, you must never get enraged and lose your cool, Yang. Don't worry about me anymore. This happened because it had to happen.**

**"Blake solved the mystery of DIO's Stand. I relayed her message to you. If we had all fought DIO at once, we would have all perished instantly. You've become able to move a bit within the stopped time. You have two or three seconds now… Use that time wisely.**

**"No matter what DIO does now, you mustn't get angry. If you fly into a rage and strike first, you'll only put yourself in a bad situation. Yang… This trip was truly fun, wasn't it? So much happened. I swear… These fifty days really were fun." Taiyang gave yang a gentle smile, the smile only a caring father could give, and a thumbs up before his soul faded back into a cloud and disappeared entirely.**

Yang felt an arm loop around her and saw her own dad was hugging her and Ruby. "I love you two, and I want you to know that."

"Ahh dad, you tell me that everyday when I'm home" said Ruby, squirming in the hug.

"I know that, but you're both my baby girls, and _sniff,_ I don't know what I'd if any of you were dying, and I'd be powerless to help you" Taiyang said, sadness in his voice.

**Yang let out a few tears. "Oi! Where are you looking, Yang?" Jaune rammed his fingers into Taiyang's chest and drained his blood, all of it.**

**Taiyang's flesh tightened and lost color, looking like a mummified body. "B-Bastard…"**

**"Now he's just an empty shell!" Jaune started laughing again.**

**Yang tightened her fists and started sprinting towards Jaune. 'Dad told me not to get angry, no matter what. But that's not possible.' "No one could stay calm after seeing that!"**

**"This is the final round!" Jaune flew towards Yang.**

**Jaune tries to punch Yang but she uses her Stand to launch into the air, with Jaune close behind. "THE WORLD! STOP TIME!"**

**"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**"One second has past! Two seconds have past… Three seconds have past! Four seconds…" Yang summons Star Platinum and her and The World begin fighting.**

**Star Platinum punches The World and breaks through its fist, turning half the fist into dust. Jaune grunts as his right hand rips open and breaks. Star Platinum lays into Jaune with a few powerful punches that sends Jaune a few feet away before she freezes.**

**"Five seconds have past. Six seconds have past." Yang's eyes go wide as she realises she is still frozen. Jaune's hand heals almost instantly, and is fine in less than a second. "Seven seconds have past! I still feel the power! I can still keep it up! By the way, Yang. You shouldn't be able to move any longer.**

**"You probably gambled on the two seconds before time starts to move again, but you've miscalculated." Jaune shrugs "What a truly magnificent feeling! I feel so good, I could break out into song! Eight seconds have past! Five years ago, I attained immortality…"**

**Jaune shoved his finger through his temple and began to twist and turn it every which way, sending blood flying. "But I didn't feel as absolutely wonderful then as I do now! Xiao Long blood suits me so very well! This is the greatest high!"**

"Damn, he's losing control. He's definitely going to lose" Mercury observed.

"Losing control is putting it lightly. Shredding your face and digging into your skull is disturbing" commented Emerald.

Cinder sighed loudly. She'd been interested in this Jaune at first, but now it seems that he was too unhinged. "What a waste. He has an incredible power, yet wastes it. He deserves to lose if he can't use that power correctly."

**'D-Dad, you were right… getting mad has gotten me into trouble. But this isn't the end of it. I still have plenty more rage to hurl at him!'**

**Jaune floated down next to Yang and moved slightly behind her. "Nine seconds have past! I've stopped time for nine seconds! But it appears that stopping time for nine seconds is my current limit." Jaune went all the way around Yang until he was in front of her again.**

**"WRYYYY!" Jaune screeches the natural sound of a vampire as The World punches Yang multiple times in the chest. Shattering her left humerus, right collar bone, and two of her right ribs. The final punch sending her flying down through a neon sign shaped like an 'R'.**

**"Now to unleash all of my Stand's power! Yang! You said something about being pissed off… But your fury can achieve no more than that!"**

**The World appeared above Yang, and she tried to block with Star Platinum, but The World was too fast for her. The World's leg slammed repeatedly into her chest with the sound of a rifle going off with each kick "Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! MUDA!"**

**Yang was sent through the top floor of an apartment complex, breaking many people's rooms and coming out the other end before landing on a bridge, using Star Platinum to tank most of the damage.**

**"And now, without pause, my final attack! The last and final time I will stop time! Within my nine seconds of stopped time, I shall end this! THE WORLD!"**

**Jaune landed a few meters in front of Yang, smirked and chuckled before flying away "One second has past." Yang's eyes went wide (or at least they would have if she could move) "Two seconds have past. Three seconds have past."**

**Ozpin's voice reverberated out of the screen "For some reason, DIO disappeared while time was stopped. "**

**"Four seconds have past."**

**"However, Yang has abandoned thought. No matter what DIO has planned, or what attack he might unleash in the two seconds that Yang can move within the stopped time, all she needs to do is drive Star Platinum's fists into him in those two seconds!"**

**"Five seconds have past."**

**'The one thing I know, Jaune, is that the next time I see your face, I'm probably gonna bust a vein!'**

**"Six seconds have past."**

**'Bring it on, Jaune!'**

**"Seven seconds have past." Yang noticed Jaune above her, coming down with an object held in his grasp. "ROAD ROLLER!"**

"OH MY OUM! Jaune has a road roller. Wait, why does he have a road roller?" asked Nora.

"Seems like he wants to kill Yang in a very flamboyant and overdone manner. Why else would he use some of his stopped time to grab it?" Ren, ever the voice of reason said.

"It definitely seems like our Jaune is missing a lot of this Jaune's qualities. His evil tendencies for one, thank goodness" Pyrrha was grateful for that.

"His….unique fashion sense" chimed in Weiss.

"Vampirism" added Blake.

"His obsession with Dad and Yang" chirped Ruby.

"A road roller," Yang said jokingly.

**Jaune slammed the road roller onto Yang, who blocked with Star platinum. Star Platinum shouted ORA over and over again as she slammed her fists into the road roller, hoping to generate enough kinetic energy to throw it off her.**

**"It's too late! You cannot escape!" Jaune overlapped his own fists with The World's and began to punch the road roller as well, screaming his usual MUDA over and over again.**

**"Eight seconds have past! I'll smash you flat!" Jaune went with one final punch, and the force of the punch lifted his entire body off the vehicle. Yang's eyes went wide as the road roller crashed down on top of her, crushing her beneath its weight.**

"No! Yanggggggggggg!" yelled out Team RWBYNPR in unison.

Tai was crushing Qrow's hands. "Tai, Tai, Tai! Let go of my hand! Aghhh, you're crushing something there buddy. Ahhhh"

Raven watched in silence. She knew what she was, a coward, a survivalist. And if she were in that same position, she knew that she'd never be as brave as her daughter. She clenched her fist, angry at the thought of her weakness, but it was the truth. Even her brother, despite his horrible flirting and drinking, still fought each day against Salem, never falling to fear.

**"Nine seconds have past."**

**Jaune stood silently for a few seconds. "I did it. It is over. Star Platinum has finally been defeated by my The World! Immortality! Eternal life! And Stand power!"**

**Jaune cackled as he realised he won. "This proves that no one can surpass DIO! Puny humans! I will rule you all! Bow before my knowledge and might! Ten seconds have past! Now my ability to stop time has reached ten seconds!**

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were annoyed by this Jaune now.

"To think I had such high hopes for him. But now he's become another over the top, arrogant, monologuing cliche. Hmmm, it seems that he was a waste of interest" and while Cinder's voice was steady, the annoyance was clear in her voice.

Mercury closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat and yawned. "Wake me up when this cartoon villain is defeated. I'm going to sleep".

**"Now, then… I guess I should find Yang's lifeless body and drink her blood. If there's any blood left to take!"**

**Jaune went to walk forward but his legs started slowing down. "W-What? My body's movements a-are slowing down… N-No… I'm not slowing down…" Jaune's body lost color "I-I can't move. I-Impossible! M-my b-body won't move at all!"**

**"Jaune!" Yang stood behind Jaune and glared at him "It's been elven seconds. I guess that's your limit now."**

**'WHAT!?'**

**"I stopped time at the nine second mark. That let me escape. Yare yare daze." Yang turned her body sideways and lifted her right hand and pointed it at Jaune. "Now… It won't even take a second to finish you off!"**

**'Y-Yang!'**

**"I-Impossible! You stopped time? Right at the end of my nine seconds of movement…"**

**"How does it feel, Jaune? Having someone approach from behind while you can't move a muscle, if I had to describe it, is like a guy who can hold his breath for a minute finally comes up for air at the very last second…"**

**Yang grabbed Jaune's shoulder and squeezed it tight. "When suddenly, he feels someone grab him, and he's dragged back down into the water. Does that sound right? But for you, I feel no pity at all." Star Platinum came out of Yang and kicked Jaune in the knees, breaking both of his legs and almost ripping them off. "Time has begun to move again." Yang said with her head held up and tilted, so only one eye was visible under her hate, staring balefully at Jaune.**

Qrow was shaking his hand, trying to feel any sensation in it, while Tai was cheering for Yang.

"Yeah, that's my daughter! Show him who's the boss!" yelled on Tai.

Qrow gave a weak thumbs up to show his undying and everlasting support for his niece.

Yang and Nora fist bumped each other. "Jaune is finally going down now."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow at the description of stopped time. "An interesting image. Frozen and trapped underwater, an apt image" he said to his comrades. "Although, now how I'll describe it" he whispered to himself.

**Jaune flips through the air and crashed down onto the cement. Jaune begins to hyperventilate. Yang steps down from the road roller and stands a few meters in front of Jaune. "I don't feel even the slightest bit of compassion for you. I haven't even an ounce of pity for you. However, just finishing you of by beating you to death now would leave a bad taste in my mouth.**

**"How many seconds will it take for your legs to recover? Three seconds? Four? The moment you've healed, I'll throw Star Platinum at you. So bring it on!" Yang started walking a bit closer "If I were a gunslinger in a western, I'd say… Draw, let's see who's the fastest gun in the west."**

**'S-She's... mocking me! But… but, Yang… You may have come this far, but you are still only human. You think like a human, who has so little time to live. About things leaving a bad taste I your mouth, or living your life with no regrets… That kind of reasoning is about as compelling as rat shit in a bathroom, and it will be your demise!**

**'I, DIO, have no such thoughts. Within my mind is but one simple thought. Just one! To be victorious and rule! That is all. That is all I need to feel satisfaction!' Jaune was able to stand up, but his legs were not fully healed.**

**"How I do it… Does not matter!" Jaune clenched his healing leg and sprayed blood straight into Yang's eyes. "How do you like being blinded by blood!? I've won! Die!"**

**The World appeared and spun before lashing out with a devastating kick. Yang screamed out her Stand's battle cry as Star Platinum overlapped with her and they both punched The World's leg.**

**Star Platinum's hand cracked and Yang's broke. Jaune saw this and smirked, knowing he has won.**

**Suddenly The World's leg started to crack as well. "Wha…" Yang suddenly pushed as hard as she could on the cracked leg and it began to spread.**

**As a particularly large crack spread a red light glowed from within. Jaune screamed in pain as the crack spread up the leg, up The World's chest and even up the head, a red light emanating from both The World and Jaune where the crack split them in two.**

**"WHAT!?" Yang glared at Jaune. "I-Impossible… I-I'm DIO…" Blood sprayed and poured from the crack, the red light intensifying as the crack began to shake.**

**I AM JAUNE DIO ARC!"**

**The red light exploded out from Jaune and his entire left side of his body, and his entire head exploded. His mangled body crashing down onto the bridge.**

**"Now if I just wait until dawn, you'll turn into dust. There's only one reason why you lost, Jaune. There's just one simple answer." Yang fixed her hat and coat back into place.**

**"You really pissed me off."**

"BOOYAH!" cried out Yang, pumping both arms into the air. "Finally, I beat that arrogant bastard. And I ended the fight with such a badass phrase. Yang Xiao Long for the WIN!"

The rest of Team RWBY and NPR all cheered for their friend. They were happy to see the other Yang win, and know that she avenged her family, her friends and is able to save Ruby.

Just as they began to chatter and talk about the fight, Ozymandias appeared and said, "There's still a little more to go. It's best to watch. There's a surprise you might like."

**A van from the Schnee Dust Company drove away from Cairo. "This is van two. We are currently traveling north on Al-Nil street. We have retrieved DIO's body. I repeat, we have retrieved DIO's body."**

**Yang is in the back of the van, getting treated for wounds by a doctor, while another looks over DIO's body which is in a body bag. Taiyang's body was also in the van.**

**"DIO's body will stay alive until it is exposed to sunlight. Proceed with caution! Make sure you don't let down your guard." Van one responded through the radio.**

**"Roger."**

**A bullhead flew out of Cairo and the pilot spoke through the radio "Blake Belladonna is dead. We are transporting her body via bullhead."**

**Van one picked the radio back up "Weiss Schnee is unconscious. She is currently being treated in van one."**

**"Roger."**

**"By the way, I've got a question for you, van two… Why did you put DIO's and Taiyang's Xiao Long's bodies in the same van?"**

**Yang spoke up from the back of the van "Because it's not over yet. DIO took something… and I need to get it back." The doctors were shocked and confused as Yang walked over to Jaune's body.**

**"Is it possible to transfuse blood from one corpse to another?"**

"So Miss Xiao Long is attempting to undo the work of DIO? I wonder if its possible, we did see Mr. Xiao Long's spirit talking to Yang before leaving. Which implies an afterlife and spirits exist. How intriguing" Ozpin thought out.

Ironwood continued the train of thought. "It's been established that we have souls, but that there is an afterlife and our souls may go to that place is more terrifying than intriguing. To know that there is something after death is a mystery I do not wish to explore."

**"A-Are you suggesting DIO's blood into Mr Xiao Long's withered corpse? Are you trying to bring Mr Xiao Long back to life?"**

**"DIO sucked out his blood just minutes ago. DIO's upper body has been annihilated, but I want him to return what he's still got. Don't you think we can still make it in time?"**

**The driver turned back to the radio "So she says. Did you hear that? Over."**

**"R-Roger."**

**One of the doctors got in Yang's face "I-It's impossible! He doesn't have a pulse…" The other doctor leaned over Taiyang "That means his heart has stopped, so it's impossible to make blood circulate around his body!"**

**Yang spun around to face him "Impossible?" She glared at him, her eyes turning red despite the fact she has no Semblance anymore "We did a lot of impossible things on this journey. I'm tired of hearing that things are 'impossible' or 'useless'. Those words mean nothing to us. You said we have to get his heart moving, right? Good timing.**

**"Thanks to DIO, I've had practice with stopping and starting hearts." Star Platinum reached her ahnd into Taiyang's chest, her arm going through his body like it was water, without damaging it. Star Platinum grabbed hold of Taiyang's heart and manually pumped it.**

"Well it's a good thing I got some practice in before attempting it on Dad" joked Yang.

Blake and Weiss raised an eyebrow at her.

"You stopped your own heart" said the cat eared Ninja of Love.

"Your pupils dilated and you stopped breathing," pointed out Weiss.

Yang gave a half grin. "Practice, right?"

**A strange quirk of Stands is that bar a few Stands, only people who have Stands themselves can see Stands, making them extremely useful. So the doctors were unable to see Star Platinum.**

**"I hear a pulse!" One doctor said, eyes wide as he watched the heart monitor beep. "His heart's moving! Hurry, extract the blood from DIO's body and perform the transfusion! This just might work!"**

**As they got to work, Yang kept pumping the heart steadily, until blood was introduced to Taiyang's body, then when Star Platinum let go his heart was able to pump by itself. Color started to appear in his skin again, the holes in his neck and chest were covered and they weren't bleeding.**

**Vampire blood is capable of healing serious injuries, and so even though DIO's body did not have all that much blood left, the little it had generated more within Taiyang, and he was able to regain full color and life in less than a minute.**

"Woohoo! You're back Dad!" whooped Ruby. "Good going Yang."

Qrow whistled, "Man, that is some effective stuff. It's hard to beat that display."

**Taiyang opened his eyes to the shock of the doctors. But something was strange about him, the way he looked around the van was so unlike Taiyang. "D-Dad?" Yang wanted to know what was wrong.**

**Taiyang looked over to DIO's body and smirked, before sitting up and ripping the needles and pipes out of himself. Taiyang began chuckling in an extremely un-Taiyang like way, it was a very DIO way of chuckling. "You fool, Yang!"**

**Yang's rage skyrocketed "Y-You bastard! It can't be…"**

**Taiyang ripped his oxygen mask off and smirked at Yang "Because of you, I live again!"**

**"Bastard!" Yang summoned Star Platinum and got ready to attack Taiyang.**

Yang threw her hands up into the air. "Oh c'mon, why won't you just die Jaune!"

Nora squished both Pyrrha and Ren into a hug. "He's a zombie, kill him Yang!"

Ozpin's eyebrows perked up. "Well that took a wrong turn" he said sarcastically before taking a sip of coffee.

Ironwood, Glynda, Tai, and Qrow all looked at him with stone faces.

**Taiyang threw up his hands "W-Wait, Yang! I'm kidding! Kidding! I'm just kidding! It's just a joke! A joke!" Yang kept glaring, she knows DIO is a trickster. "Sorry! I was just messing with you a little."**

**Taiyang summoned his Hermit Purple "It's definitely me! I'm Taiyang Xiao Long. I was born September 27th, 1920. My wife's name was Summer Rose. I like to collect comic books!"**

**Yang kept glaring for a few seconds, then she asked a question "Who was the female lead in the 1981 film, **_**Tarzan, The Ape Man**_**?"**

**"Bo Derek." Taiyang answered immediately, not even having to think.**

**"Who sang the parody of 'beat it', named 'eat it'?"**

**"Al Yankovic."**

Yang, Ruby, Qrow, and Raven all just sighed. That was a very Taiyang thing to do. He wanted to appear cool, but half the time, he looked like a fool and the other half, he did crap like this.

"Dad, don't you ever do that" Yang pointed her finger towards her father.

"Oh c'mon my little sunshine, I'd never do that. Never, ever" vowed Taiyang.

Ruby placed her hands on her father's cheeks. "Dad, please don't. I don't ever want that."

Tai was a little freaked out at his daughter's behavior. "Uhhh Ruby, you can let go now. I promised didn't I?"

Ruby let go of his cheeks. She stared deep into his eyes, then nodded.

Qrow just patted him on the back. "You got the creepy serious stare? Yeah, she normally doesn't bust that one."

**"Yare yare daze. I guess you are the real thing, if you know pointless crap like that." Yang sighed a sigh of relief.**

**"T-This is van two. It's amazing! Mr Xiao Long has woken up! Mr Xiao Long came back from the dead! Hooray! Over!"**

**Yang turned to DIO "Now you have returned what you'd stolen from us… Jaune."**

**A small time skip alter and both Taiyang and Yang were standing in the Vacuoan desert, watching the sunrise with Jaune's body on the ground in front of them.**

**As soon as the light touched Jaune's body, it burnt it to ashes, it exploded in small puffs of smoke and ash and was carried off in the wind.**

**Taiyang sighed "Now, it's over. So many people were stolen from by DIO. Many people, for the last five years. He took everything from them."**

**Yang nodded "And too many of those things will never be returned."**

**"Yeah, the things we can't get back are too numerous, and too great. What we've lost is as vast as the planet Remnant itself. But it's all because of them… It's because of them that we are still alive."**

**Yang looked to the sky, and she was certain she could see them, smiling down at her "Blake. Zwei. Flynt. It's over."**

Team RWBY and NPR and the adults had smiles on their faces. This version of Yang, Tai, Weiss had struggled and fought against an overwhelming opponent. They lost their friends and allies but they knew that Blake, Zwei, and Flynt fought for the same reasons; to protect their friends and loved ones. That the sacrifice they made would not be in vain.

**"You're really going back to Atlas, Weiss? But you don't have any family left there. Why not come to live on Patch with us?" Taiyang offered, knowing Weiss had nothing left.**

**Weiss smiled and stood up "Mr Xiao Long, even though my family is gone, Atlas is my homeland. I have many memories of my time there. No matter where I go, I'll always return there. But if you ever need me, give me a call. Wherever in the world you are, I'll come running."**

**Taiyang shook his head "It'll be lonely without you." He had grown used to her being around these last fifty days.**

**Weiss smiled, knowing she had true friends "there were many hardships, but it was a lot of fun. That journey was fun because all of you were there."**

**Yang smirked and nodded "Yeah."**

**Taiyang looked down and grinned "Yes, it was fun. I believe that from the bottom of my heart."**

**The announcement of Weiss' flight went through the intercoms, and Weiss leaned forward and pulled the two in for a group hug. She looked up at Taiyang and smirked, despite the tears in her eyes at the farewell "Well, see ya, you shit-stained geezer! I hope you live forever!"**

**Weiss turned to Yang "And you, his stingy daughter! Don't you dare forget about me!"**

**Taiyang nodded "Let's see each other again. If you don't hate me by then, you little jackass!"**

**Yang grasped Weiss' shoulder "I can't forget a character like you even if I tried. Take care."**

**Weiss picked up her bag and gave them one last two finger salute "So long."**

**The three friends made their final farewell and walked away, Weiss towards Atlas, Yang and Taiyang to Patch.**

**Within Patch, Ruby woke up and sat up, Ren almost dropped his tea set. "Ruby! What are you doing up so suddenly?"**

**Ruby felt around her body "…Suddenly, I feel so much better!" Her Stand that was killing her had disappeared, she regained her Aura and Semblance, and was all the better for it.**

**Not everyone can handle a Stand, Ruby's fighting spirit isn't the type that can handle a Stand, she is innocent and truly wishes good on everyone.**

**In the airship taking Yang and Taiyang home, Yang was looking at a picture. It was a picture of Yang, Zwei, Flynt, Weiss, Blake and Taiyang all sitting on a rock within the Vacuoan desert and smiling, happy.**

**Yang smiled once again and put the picture away before looking out the window, and seeing Patch in the distance.**

Ruby was crying tears a bit. "Ahhhhh, I'm just so happy! Jaune seemed so strong and although I didn't doubt you a second Yang, I was still so afraid. That was so long and emotionally draining. Up and down, up and down."

Blake nodded, and turned towards Weiss. "Well at least, most of Team RWBY survived, we were able to save you Ruby, and somehow, your father came back Yang. I'd say it was a win overall."

Weiss crossed her arms. "But aren't you sad about your own death? You saw yourself dying on screen."

Blake nodded no. "You know me. I was running away from my problems. I fled to Beacon to hide from my mistakes. But this other version of me, she didn't. She hurt others when under Jaune's control, but she followed Yang and the others to fix that mistake. She fought and died to redeem herself and prevent others from being under his control. I want to be more like her, so I can be a better me."

The adults overheard Blake's little speech. Glynda pushed up her glasses. "Is that why you accepted her, Sir?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee, and thought for a moment. "She came to me, Glynda. Ironwood. She told me who she was and why she left. If I turned her away then and there, I would have solidified how the White Fang views us. Furthermore, I would have solidified how she views herself. If I didn't accept her, then most likely, Miss Belladonna would have felt that a new chance at life, a chance to cleanse her past mistakes would be inaccessible to her, even if it were offered to her."

Ironwood shook his head. "Ever the optimist Oz. Did you not worry at all about her being a spy or some infiltrator?"

Ozpin merely grinned. "Ever the skeptic James. She came to me, and I knew exactly who she was, even before she told me. Besides, if I wanted to stop her from spying, I'd just have her be Oobleck's assistant."

They all chuckled at that image, Oobleck zipping around, finding Blake wherever she hid, asking if she finished grading the papers yet.

Raven thought over the fight she saw. She was impressed with that Yang. That Yang was strong, loyal, and brave. She looked at her Yang, her daughter, and could see the same qualities within her. Yet she also saw herself in Yang. Proud, impatient, and stubborn. She wondered if she'd ever have a chance to fix her mistakes with her.

Team NPR were all chatting with Team RWBY. Pyrrha preferred the other Jaunes compared to this one. "The other Jaune's were so brave, and fearless. So strong and kind and loyal and..."

"Ooooohhhhh, does someone have a crush on Vomit Boy?" inquired Yang.

Ruby spit out her cookie. "What! No! I don't have a crush on Jaune! I mean, Jaune Who? I don't know this Jaune Who? Hahahaha…."

That killed the conservations and Yang looked at her little sister, staring at her, before giving her a big hug. "Ahhh, you have your first human crush Rubes. My little sister is growing up so fast" Yang faked a sniffle at the end.

"Ahhh Pyrrha, help me! Blake, Weiss, save me! Uhhh, Nora just stay where you are. Ren, you watch Nora" asked Ruby, helpless in her older sister's bosom.

Pyrrha gave a rather chilly smile, "I'm sorry Ruby. I can't interfere with such a precious moment between two sisters."

Ruby saw Pyrrha smiling as ever, but heard something else. "You're going down, Pyrrha. I will not lose! Uhh, Yang, can you give me some oxygen?"

Blake, Weiss, Ren, and Nora all just watched the scene unfold, smiling at the chaos of it all.

Up Above, Cinder and her evil assistants of evil stretched out, getting the kinks out of their system.

"Man, I was pumped for it at the beginning. To bad, it turned to crap at the end. Jaune should've just gathered them all at once and finished the job" sighed Mercury.

"I have to pretend to like those brats already. To see them escape death is honestly just aggravating. And it was the quiet one who died. I liked her the most of all. She barely said anything!" ranted Emerald.

Cinder couldn't help but agree with her subordinates. Despite their outbursts, they held a point. Seeing them all evade death and overcome Jaune was all based on pure luck and his own arrogance. She desperately hoped that the next one wouldn't be so long. It didn't that she could hear those same brats from down below.

After some time to get refreshments and to stretch, Ozymandias appeared once. He stood in front of them, and with his small silver pocket watch, he created a wormhole. Stepping out of the wormhole was the one and only boy duo, Sun Wukong and Neptune.

Sun looked around the theater, impressed with how large and exquisite it appeared. "Man, most of the theaters in Vacuo are just small and cramped. Even in Mistral, you don't have anything like this. I think only those old rich families get to be in theaters like this, right Neptune? Neptune?"

Neptune was already talking with Weiss, sitting right behind her, the two of them staring at one another. But luckily for Sun and his amazing abs, he saw Blake. "Blake! Ruby! What are you and your team doing here? And here is where?"

Blake gave a small smile at the irresistible charm of the blonde monkey faunus, "Well, here is kinda complicated. Basically just think movie theater for every universe and timeline."

Ruby jumped in, holding some cookies and milk. "And it has tons of snacks and drinks and these nice looking bathrooms!"

Sun just grinned. "Wow, that is way more than what I was guessing. Pretty cool though. Do they have any bananas here? I don't know if it's me, but man, that portal made me kinda hungry."

Suddenly a banana appeared in each of his hands. "All right! Look Ruby, two bananas!"

"And a plate of cookies!" cheered Ruby.

While the two males were goofing it up with their fellow Beacon peers, Ozymandias explained to the other adults that if they desired, they could leave or they could stay if they wanted.

Glynda nodded, deciding to return to her duties. Despite Glynda leaving, another person joined. It was Winter Schnee who promptly saluted Ironwood and then rushed over to her sister.

Up above, two butts were planted in seats. Roman Torchwick and Neo had joined the party. Roman lit his cigar and muttered, "Oh brothers" at seeing Cinder two seats to his right.

**I do apologize once more for taking such a massive amount of time to upload one chapter. It's not right of me to abandon a story like this, with chapters designed to be episodic and easy. But I do want to thank you all for liking and favoriting the story.**

**I will update again soon, so there will be more chapters coming ahead soon, at least in a few days to a week. **

**But until then, stay safe and try and maintain your boredom as best you can during this pandemic. **

**Next Chapter: Alucard vs Anderson (Final Fight from Hellsing Ultimate)**


End file.
